The Last Ancient
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: Ch10: long chappie! hopes you likes!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD!  
  
Prologue  
  
There comes a time in every person's life, whether they be Winglies, Dragoons, or just Human, that they must make a decision...one that could change their life...forever. I strive to make this world peaceful, a world where all species are equal. But can such a world exist? This is my decision, the one that will change my life. I will fight along side the other humans, as the Dark Dragoon.  
  
I have harnessed this power, with the help of my love, the one I will never leave. Zeig, he gives me comfort, he calms the fury and insanity in my heart. With him by my side, I can overcome any obstacle, even Melbu Frahma.  
  
I will defeat Melbu, ruler of Winglies, and free this world from his horrid ideals. And I am not alone, I have them by my side, I have my beloved friends. We will protect each other with the power of dragoons, the power in our hearts.  
  
Each person has their own light, be it dragoon power, or just the love in their heart. It gives them strength. Strength to protect the ones the love, to protect family, friends, and loves. But, will each person be able to use this hidden strength? I pray to Soa that they will, and hope that She gives us all strength to free ourselves of this evil ruler.  
This has been a grueling battle. Many lives lost, so much blood spilt. I fly through these lands as they are destroyed. I look around to see the death of this land, of everything it could have been. And most of all, I see Zeig...as he dies. I stand here, only to see what I fear in horror, I see the lives of my friends lost, they're all gone. I am the last.  
  
This land that I have fought so hard to save has been destroyed. Though the humans have freedom, there is nothing but death to come. A worse evil has been freed, for the soul of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction has been released. Now, every 108 years, it will come for its soul, to give the world a 'Holy Blessing,' but what they'll find is total destruction of this world, not just blood being spilt, but complete destruction.  
  
Now I must suffer for the Earth, or it will vanish. I won't let this world go, I have worked too hard to sit and watch it diminish now. So...I will become what people will think of as the God of Destruction. I will live forever, time will be stopped for me, and I will kill the Moon Child, the one that holds the Soul of the Virage Embryo. I must kill that person, along with everyone who knows the Moon Child. I must do this, I must become ...the Black Monster.  
After 11,000 years I have suffered, and saved this world. I have sustained so much pain. People think of me as a demon, I will never be able to get close to anyone. It would be pointless anyway. If you get close to someone, then you depend on them, and no matter what, you lose them. You lose the ones you love, the ones dearest to you. I have lost Zeig, everyone, but I still continue. But, I sense something horrible coming. Something dire, and I might not be able to handle it on my own.  
  
We are said to come when history needs us. And then, we dragoons will be erased from history. But does this mean that more will be chosen, or will I have to fight yet another battle on my own?  
  
As Dragoons meet, Blood does flow, And as Dragoons leave, Time does slow.....  
  
There ya go, that was the prologue. What did ya think? Please R&R! 


	2. The Knight's Sister

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD. I do however own Altia and Blaze. Ask for permission or give me credit. Oh, and I guess Altia's outfit is partially based of Yuna's in FFX-2. It's the outfit I gave Yuna in one of my stories.  
  
Chapter 1- The Knight's Sister  
  
"Guah! I'm going to go insane if I don't do something soon!" A young woman lay on the floor of the Slamberg's house. "Altia, what are you doing?" Mrs. Slamberg leaned over her and put her hands on her hips. "I'm so bored. Isn't there anything to do in this city?" Altia asked, sitting up. "Why don't you go shopping or something?" Altia just rolled her eyes. "I've lived here for as long as I can remember, I've bought everything I could possible need." Mrs. Slamberg just sighed and left the room.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what Al and Knight-boy are doing. Maybe I should get changed first." She said to herself, realizing she was still in her pajamas. She quickly changed into a pair of short gray, almost black, shorts. She added a layered, blue cloth that was only on her left side and went to her ankles, it tied around her waist with about six strings. She also put on a gold belt that had a pouch on the left side for items.  
  
Altia slipped on a white shirt that was skin tight and was sleeveless. The shirt had a diamond shape cut out of the back, showing her black bra, and a low cut front that went well beyond the collarbone, showing some cleavage.  
  
She then slipped on a pair of dark blue arm covers, which had a pair of angel wings on each. Each had a silver ring at the end that the cloth tied to, which she slipped over her middle finger, and at the top each had blue string which she put through the hole on each side of her shirt, tying them to her shirt.  
  
She wore a simple silver chain that had a plain ring on the end, which was a gift from her mother. She brushed her short, light brown hair that came to her shoulders, parting in on the left. Her bangs fell mainly to the left and her hair was slightly flipped out on the left side, keeping it out of her face.  
There better be something to do in here. Altia sighed and walked up the steps, entering the castle. "Where is everyone?" She asked herself as she looked around the empty castle. "Al? Knight-boy? Come on you guys? Where are you!?" She shouted through the halls.  
  
Eventually she came to the throne room where she found King Albert, Lavitz and the other leaders of the Knighthoods. "Hey guys...what's going on?" She asked curiously. "Altia, what are you doing here?" Lavitz asked curiously. "Well that's no way to treat your sister!" She replied, looking stubbornly into his emerald-gray eyes.  
  
"Altia Nyx, what are you doing here?" Albert interrupted. "Not you too Al. What am I so unwelcome?" She asked. He sighed and then looked back into her emerald eyes. "We're in the middle of a meeting." He replied. "Point being? I could help." She tried talking him into it. "It's too dangerous for you." Lavitz interrupted. "Listen here, Knight-boy! You trained me yourself and you know I'm just as good if not better than those knights, so you're going to let me help!" She said, poking Lavitz' chest. "She does have a point." Albert interrupted. "Fine." Altia stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"We have to prepare for an attack near Seles. The Sandoras are attacking, for some reason, they want to destroy that little town. I want Lavitz and the rest of the First Knight hood to go counter. The rest of you stay here but be alert, they could need us at any moment." Albert finished, everyone leaving with the exception of Altia and Lavitz.  
  
"That's what the big deal was. What I wasn't supposed to hear!?" She said, raising her voice to Lavitz. "Altia, you don't understand. Can you bear seeing so many innocent people die? Not only that but knowing it could have been prevented if you were there, the blame going to you." Lavitz told her. "B-but, I don't want to see anymore lives be taken. I wanna help." She said. "I'm sorry, I need you to stay here. You're not part of the Knighthood, you cannot come." He told her before leaving the room. "Stubborn jerk."  
  
"What's wrong Altia?" Albert asked as he entered the room. "Lavitz, he's being a brother again." Albert chuckled. "Isn't that what he is to you?" Altia nodded. "Yeah, but he won't let me do anything. I mean, who cares if I'm part of the Knighthood or not? I can still help!" She protested angrily. "I agree, you posses great strength, but I also agree with him. You cannot go, not this time." He told her. "Uugh!" She screamed and stormed out of the castle.  
This is so stupid. Just because I'm not part of the stupid Knighthood I can't help! It's not fair. Screw this stupid place. I'm getting out of here!  
  
Altia quickly made her way to the weapon shop and bought a sword that had flames engraved on the blade, the Flame Saber. "How much?" She asked the clerk. "300." She reached into the pouch and set the money on the counter. "Thanks." She said as she walked out.  
  
She now walked towards the exit of the town, sword in her belt on the left. This would be the start of her journey. Her journey to prove that she could take care of herself, her journey against the world, to prove herself to her brother.  
Altia now walked through the forest near Seles, battling the simple monsters on her way. She thought everything was going perfect but then out of nowhere a man in a black robe stood in front of her. "Who are you!?" She asked, hand gripping the handle of her sword. "That doesn't matter." She gave him a confused look. "What do you want?" She asked the next question. "Just your Ancient powers." She gave him a confused look then ran when she saw him grab his sword. "Why do they always have to be so stubborn?" He said, running after her.  
  
"Help! Somebody help!?" Altia shouted as she heads towards the Prairie. Her vision was blurred but tears and her head filled with fear. She looked around and noticed there was nothing there, nothing but prairie, no people. "Help!?" She shouted, as she became dizzy and fainted.  
  
"What was that?" A young man with sapphire eyes, blonde hair and red armor stood up as he heard the screams of a young woman. He quickly ran up the path he heard the sound coming from. After a small amount of time he found the young girl lying on the ground, unconscious. "What happened?" He walked over to her as the robed man came to her. "I'll get you..." He said before vanishing.  
  
"Who was that? And what could he want with her?" He knew that the girl was still breathing and felt she had a fever. "I guess I'll have to take care of you." The man picked her up and carried her into a nearby shack. He laid her in the bed and soaked a rag with cold water, rang it out then placed it on her forehead.  
"Ugh." Altia groaned slightly as she opened her eyes and waited a moment for them to focus. They focused just in time to see the man leave the room. Did that guy save me? Who is he? And where is he going? The questions filled her head as she climbed out of bed, grabbed her sword and followed the man.  
  
Eventually they came to a fork in the road, where they found Sandoras, but she stayed behind, not letting him know she was there. "Who are you? Are you a mercenary of Basil? You're a little late don't you think?" The three men said. "What are you doing here!?" Before they could answer a large green dragon attacked, the man running for his life.  
  
Altia followed, hidden in the trees so the dragon wouldn't find her. She watched he dodged attacks and prepared to fight. She knew he couldn't win to the dragon, even with her help.  
  
"I've got to do something or I'll be destroyed." Before he knew it he was pulled over behind a large rock by a woman with long dark hair, dark eyes and purple armor. "Who are you?" He asked. "Shhh...If you don't want to die." She whispered to him. After a moment the dragon turned and left.  
  
"What was that?" He asked. "That was a dragon." She replied. "A dragon!? I thought they were extinct." He said with surprise. "It's stupid. They could've easily destroyed that village with out a dragon." The mysterious woman said to herself. "Village? Wait you mean Seles!?" The blonde man asked and turned towards the road towards Seles. "Nothing's left by now." She said. "I don't care! Seles is my hometown!" He shouted running off. The purple clad woman had a stone that shone purple as he left. No, could that man be? She thought to herself.  
"Seles!?" The man shouted as he ran down a hill to the destroyed village.  
  
"Haven't you had enough killing?" An old man asked, almost dead. "Maybe I'll be satisfied with you." The Sandora went to swing his sword. "Stop!" The blonde took the fight. He quickly killed the weak Sandoras.  
  
"Dart...is that really you?" The man asked. "Yes, its me, I'm home." Dart told him. "You have to do something. Shana..." Dart put his hands on the man's shoulders. "Shana, where is she?" The man looked at Dart once again. "They took Shana to...Hellena..." The man trailed off as he died.  
  
Dart quickly ran into the main area of the town, only to find another innocent old man being attacked. "You, take me to Shana!" Dart shouted. "Alright, I'll take you. But not to Hellena, I'll send you straight to hell!" The commander attacked.  
  
I gotta help him. Altia thought to herself. She quickly drew her sword and began attacking. "Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!" She shouted, performing a four-strike combo, killing off one of the Sandoras. Dart had already taken out the Commander and other Sandora.  
  
"I gotcha." Dart caught the old man and leaned him against a wall. "Dart, you have to save Shana. Only you can save her." He told him. "Alright, I'll save her, don't worry." Dart said. "I'm coming with you." Altia told him. "But, it's dangerous." He told her. "I know, but I'm trained and you know I could help." Dart sighed. "Alright. We'll head out tomorrow." There ya go! There was chapter 1! Please R&R! 


	3. Hellena Rescue

Disclaimer- I don't own anything LOD! I do own Altia though, at least give me credit.  
  
Chapter 2- Hellena Rescue  
  
"Why did you come with me?" Dart asked as he and Altia headed for Hellena Prison. "Because I wanted to help." She replied quickly. "But, you don't even know Shana." He looked at her confused. "I know, but you saved me, so I guess I want to repay you. Besides, it will be easier with my help." She smiled at him. "Alright, lets go. We can hide in there." He whispered to her as a cargo carriage came by.  
  
They quickly and stealthily ran behind the cargo. "You sure have been bringing a lot of goods lately." A Sandora guard told the merchant. "Well, Doel could start a war at any moment and I want to be stocked up." He replied. "Alright, I'm gonna check out the load." The guard walked to the back of the carriage and inspected the load, Altia and Dart hiding on the side. "Alright, lets go." Dart pulled her into the back.  
  
"Dart, you could've at least warned me!" Altia said, jumping out of the carriage. "Sorry bout that. Can we go now?" He said anxiously. "Patients is a virtue, y'know. Shana's not going anywhere, they needed her for something important, she wouldn't already be dead." She smiled at Dart. He just simply walked over to the merchant, who yelled for the guards.  
  
"Hu! Ha! Huah! Volcano!" Dart shouted, taking out one of the guards with four attacks. "Aah!" Altia shouted as a guard threw her to the ground. "Jerk!" She yelled as she ran towards him. "Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!" She shouted, performing a four-strike combo, killing off one of the guards.  
  
"Please help!" The merchant shouted. "Hey, be quiet, we're not going to hurt you!" Dart quickly silenced him. "Oh, well in that case I'll be quiet. By the way, if you need any items, I'll sell ya some." he told him. "Alright." Dart bought a few Angel's Prayer, Spark Nets, and Potions. "That should be enough, Dart. But we should hurry." Altia told him. "Right." He nodded and led the way.  
The two of them quickly made their way through the hellish prison, fighting off guards if needed. They never stopped until almost caught. "Hey, come help us with these guys!" A guard ran right past the two of them. "Let's go!" Altia dragged Dart into the next room.  
  
"You two, hurry up." A guard poked a soldier. "A soldier from Basil?" Altia said to herself. "I'm gonna take care of you!" One of the soldiers yelled. "So feisty. It's the worst kind of soldier but the best kind of feed." The guards began laughing.  
  
"Stop right there!" A man's voice yelled as a blonde man in green and silver armor entered the room. He quickly defeated one of the guards and the soldiers pushed the other two over the edge. By this time Dart had entered the room. "Whoa!" Dart shouted as he blocked Lavitz javelin. "What are you doing? I'm not your enemy!" He shouted. "We have no time for introductions." Lavitz said as three more guards came at them.  
  
"Hu! Ha! Ya! Huah! Rod Typhoon!" Lavitz easily defeated the guard attacking him. " Hu! Ha! Huah! Volcano!" Dart shouted, taking out one of the guards with four attacks. "I guess it's my turn." Altia quickly jumped at the next guard. "Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!" She shouted, performing a four-strike combo, killing off the last guard.  
  
"That can't be." Lavitz said to himself as he recognized the combo and the voice. "Altia?" He said to himself as he saw his beautiful sister. She turned around and smiled at Dart and Lavitz.  
"Dart huh? So you came here to rescue Shana. This girl must be very special to you. I'll help you." Lavitz told him after introductions. "But, what about your King?" He replied. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's a harsh trip through Hellena alone, even for me." Lavitz told him. "Hello!! Dart wasn't alone! I'm here!" Altia interrupted.  
  
"Altia, you shouldn't be here anyways!" Lavitz argued. "Why do you always have to do that!? You think that just because I'm female that I can't do anything myself! But I helped you and Dart didn't I!? Besides, I have to come, I owe Dart one!" Altia protested. "I don't care how good you are! You're not going to stay here and get hurt!" He gave her a serious look. "You're not gonna be able to carry me piggyback all my life, let me walk on my own two feet!" She shot back.  
  
"Uhh, guys. How do you know each other?" Dart interrupted. "Altia is my younger sister." Lavitz told him. "Really? You look nothing alike." Dart said scanning their faces. "Enough of this. We have to help Shana. Can we go?" Altia said. "No, you may not." Lavitz told her. "Lavitz, I hate to agree with the woman but we could use all the help we can get." Dart said. Lavitz just sighed and nodded.  
The three continued through the harsh jail until they eventually found the key to Shana's cell. They made their way back to her cell and freed her.  
  
"Shana, are you alright?" Dart asked, helping her up. "Dart, is that really you?" He nodded. "Let me see your face." She demanded. "Nothings changed much." He told her. "That's not true. You look much stronger, much braver than the Dart I knew." She smiled. "Lets go." He left the cell. "Dart, you rescued me." She smiled and slowly left the cell, only to find the three battling Sandoras, which they took down pretty easily.  
  
"Shana are you alright?" Dart asked when he saw her behind them. "Yes. Who are they?" Shana asked looking at Altia and Lavitz. "That's Lavitz and Altia, they're from Bale. They're helping us escape." He said. "Alright." She smiled. "Stay behind me Shana." He told her. "No. I can fight along side Dart." She grabbed a bow and arrows, aiming but not shooting. "Alright, be careful." He broke down.  
"Sir Fruegel. The girl has escaped." A guard informed a hideous man. "What!? How!?" He asked. "T-the Knight from Basil, a man in red armor and a gorgeous woman." He replied. "Ahh! Bring them to me!" He shouted, throwing the guard over the edge.  
The group was now at the entrance, where they found Fruegel. "Is that the guy?" Dart asked. "Yes, he leads this place." Lavitz replied. "Even his own people fear him." Altia added. "So you're the one's who helped her escape." He walked towards the group. "Are you the one who ordered for Seles to be destroyed and kidnap Shana!?" Dart asked. "HAHAHA! That was Doel's orders. Get the girl before the Moon That Never Sets waxes. It was too boring. So I added in burning the town." Fruegel laughed hysterically. "You sick man!" Dart shouted, then became silent. "I'm going to make everything match that armor of yours. I'll smear it with your blood. Are you too scared to speak?" He asked. "Yeah right! We're not scared of you!" Altia shouted, triggering a battle.  
  
"Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!" She shouted, performing a four- strike combo, killing off one of the Wardens.  
  
" Hu! Ha! Ya! Huah! Rod Typhoon!" Lavitz easily defeated the last Warden with his combo.  
  
" Hu! Ha! Huah! Volcano!" Dart shouted, taking out one of the Senior Wardens with four attacks.  
  
"Hu! Ha! He!" Shana shot three arrows in a row, killing the last Senior Warden.  
  
Now they came face to face with Fruegel. The man was disgusting. He was sickening and twisted. And he must be eliminated.  
" Hu! Ha! Huah! Volcano!"  
  
" Hu! Ha! Ya! Huah! Rod Typhoon!"  
  
"Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!"  
  
"Spark Net!" Shana through the thunder based item at him, depleting his strength.  
  
"Hauh!" Dart took the last attack.  
  
"Ugh. Get them!" Fruegel shouted as he began getting up. "Is he immortal!?" Dart shouted with surprise. "Lets get out of here!" Altia led the way into the next room. "Get on." Lavitz gestured towards three horses.  
  
They hopped on and ran towards the bridge. "Raise the bridge!" A warden shouted as they got to the bridge. Dart made it across easy, as did Altia and Shana, who shared a horse. But Lavitz was almost stuck there. His horse jumped across to the other side as the bridge was being raised and they road out of site into the Prairie. There ya go! Please R&R with anything you want to see! Tell me what you thought of it! 


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD! I do own Altia though!  
  
Chapter 3- Sibling Rivalry  
  
"You guys alright?" Dart turned to his three companions. "Yeah." Altia answered for all of them. "They can't be too far behind. We should hurry." Lavitz broke in, everyone becoming serious. They nodded and Dart led the way. As they came around a curve in the road Lavitz let out a scream, an arrow had hit it leg. "Are you alright?" Altia bent down, worried for her brother. "It's just a scratch." He faked a smile, his eyes were full of pain though. "Dart, they're coming!" Shana pointed towards a pair of Wardens. "Alright, you two go ahead, I'll carry Lavitz." He said, trying to protect the women. "I can walk on my own." Lavitz stood slowly. "Alright, let's go." Dart said, the women running ahead, Dart and Lavitz close behind.  
  
"Hey, back here!" Altia gestured towards tall grass, about thigh high, that had a large tree and boulder that they could easily hide themselves behind. "Right, get in there." Dart jumped in after the others.  
  
"They came this way, I know it." One of the Wardens said to the other. "There they are!" The second Warden pointed his javelin at the brush where he heard something move. "Come out of there, we know you're there!" The other joined his partner. "Woman first, then maybe we'll spare you!" The taller Warden shouted harshly. A moment later a large squirrel rushed out. "Is this the escapee?" The short Warden gave the other a strange look. "Of course not! Let's go this way!" They both headed to the right.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Shana said, sighing in relief. "Yeah." Dart replied. "Ugh!" Lavitz let out a yell of pain. He collapsed to one knee, holding his leg where the arrow struck. "Does it still hurt?" Altia asked. "Just a little." He smiled to his baby sister. "We need to treat it, it'll get infected." Shana said. "Let's go in there." Altia pointed to a small, abandoned shack.  
  
"Hold still, this might sting." Shana dabbed a wet cloth on the bleeding cut. "Ugh!" Lavitz grunted in pain. She quickly wrapped it with a bandage and pulled his pant leg back over the cut. "Hey, you did pretty good, Shana." Altia smiled, implying it was a compliment. "I learned how to use medicine and treat injuries over the past years." She smiled back. "Shana learning? That's a first." Dart said teasingly. "I had to be prepared. Mr. So-and-So might come back any minute injured." She shot back. They smiled playfully.  
  
"We should figure out where to go next." Altia interrupted the two childhood friends. "Hmm, I have to report back to King Albert, so we'll have to go through the Limestone Cave and then to Bale." Lavitz answered. "We have to visit mother too, she's probably worried to death about us." Altia smiled. "About you. I'm a knight, she knows I was going. But you ran away." He smiled at her. "Well someone had to come save you! Knight-boy, you would've gotten yourself killed!" He glared at her, she only stuck out her tongue in reply.  
  
"Well, why don't we rest here for a while?" Dart suggested. "Alright, then maybe Knight-boy over here will be able to walk again, without getting himself killed!" Altia gestured towards Lavitz. "Altia Liana Slamberg! That's enough!" Lavitz stood up, angered. She gave him a confused look, but she knew she was in trouble, he had used her middle name, not even her mother had done that before. "I don't care how tough you think you may be, you're not that tough! You can barely take care of yourself, all you do is risk our lives!" Lavitz shouted. "Do not tell me what to do! I may be younger than you but I can take care of myself, hell I had to help rescue you!" Altia began. "Li--" Altia cut off Lavitz. " Listen, Knight-boy, I didn't risk anyone's life, I helped all of you, and you know it! I may be your younger sister, but I am not a child. I can take care of myself, and you know it damn well!" She shot back as she poked his chest harshly, now very angry.  
  
"You guys, that's enough!" Dart interrupted the siblings. "Let's just get some rest. I'm sure they'll be gone by the time we awake." He continued. "I'll have the beds ready in just a moment." Shana said, wiping the dust off the fourth bed. "There, now lets get some rest and then we'll go in the morning. And stop bickering!" Shana said as she got into bed. Lavitz and Altia stood speechless, sweet Shana had actually yelled at them. Dart just smiled at the two of them. "Shut up Dart." Altia said, getting into the next bed, the men following.  
The next morning around four a.m. Lavitz woke up. He barely had slept at all. 'Maybe I just need to take a walk.' He thought to himself. He slowly climbed out of bed and slowly left the shack, not wanting to wake anyone. Once out he took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. "Mm, it's great to breathe clean air again, that shack is covered in dust." He said to himself. Lavitz did as planned, taking a walk. He walked to the left of the horses, where he found a large waterfall.  
  
The sound of the fall was very soothing to him. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down, arm resting on one knee and the other leg hanging over the edge. "I can't believe her! Where does she come off thinking she can talk to me that way!?" Lavitz said angrily to himself. "I'm a very respected knight of the first knighthood, not just any knight but the leader of the knighthood and friend of the king." He said, trying to even out why she shouldn't be able to talk to him like that but he can to her.  
  
"So what if you're a knight..." Lavitz turned around to see Altia. "I don't care about any of that. But...that's all you care about." She sat down next to him, both legs over the edge and her hands on her knees. "Of course I care about that. As did father. I have become a knight just like him." He tried to make sense of it. "Yeah, but he cared about the important things too. But not you, you're only Knight-boy." Hearing her say this angered him more, but when he realized she had said it with sadness and not a trace of teasing, he calmed. "But, that's all I've ever been, a knight." He told her. "What do you want me to be?" Lavitz added in. "I want you to be Lavi, the brother I used to know. The man that was actually a brother, the one I looked up to." She said. "Altia..." He trailed off as she looked down. He wrapped an arm around her, and she turned and rested her head on his chest.  
  
They sat like that for about thirty minutes. He looked down to his sister and noticed she was sleeping. He smiled at her proudly. 'You've grown much. You're stronger than I want you to be, you can take care of yourself, and now you don't need me.' He thought with pride and sadness. Lavitz slowly stood and picked her up. He gently walked back to the shack and put her to bed, covering her up and then letting himself climb into his bed.  
A few hours later, around eight, everyone woke up. They all let out a yawn in there own key. The females quickly got out of bed and fixed their hair, and Dart put his bandana back on. "Are you guys ready yet?" Lavitz asked impatiently. "Yeah, dun worry Knight-boy!" Lavitz smiled at his sister. "Lets go!" Dart said, all of them leaving the shack.  
  
The four of them quickly made their way through the Prairie. They chopped down the tree near the fall and used it as a bridge to get out of the Prairie. On there way out they found a family of three, mother, father and son. "Get away!" The father shouted. "Honey, please, they might kill us, they're from Basil." The woman said quietly. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Lavitz said. "Hello, are you hungry?" Altia said to the child, who nodded. "Here, eat this." She handed him an apple. "Thank you." He replied. "Go through this cave and go to Bale. My mother lives there." Altia told them. "But.." Lavitz cut off the woman. "Its alright, the house is too big for our mother and us two." They smiled with gratitude.  
The group walked out of the Prairie and crossed the boundaries between the Prairie and the Limestone Cave. "So this is the cave?" Shana asked. "Yeah, we have to be careful though." Dart replied. "I can fight too!" Shana said, taking it offensive. "That's not what he meant Shana." Lavitz said, looking at the large cave. "What?" Shana said, confused. "There's a legend about this cave. Supposedly there's a huge serpent in here, the Guardian of the Cave. Its said no one has survived its attack." Altia explained. "Lets hurry, maybe we can get around the thing." Dart said, leading the way into the cave.  
  
The four of them quickly made their way through the cave and stopped at a group of glowing lights. "Hey, what are these?" Shana asked. "They're Rock Fireflies." Dart replied. "Thank you Mr. Know-it-all!" Shana said, getting a giggle out of Altia. "Here watch!" Dart waved his hands around and the cave grew bright for a moment. "The light from these insects has a healing affect." Altia said, stating the obvious. "Alright, lets move on." Lavitz said.  
  
In the next cavern they quickly and heard a slithering sound. "What was that?" Shana asked, fear in her voice. "It must be the Guardian of the Cave, Urobulos. Here it comes!" Altia shouted. The huge, poisoness snake came at them.  
  
"Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Light!" She shouted, performing a four- strike combo, damaging it greatly, it wasn't used to the light after living in the cave.  
  
" Hu! Ha! Ya! Huah! Rod Typhoon!" Lavitz quickly attacked its body, following his sister's example.  
  
"Hu! Ha! Huah! Volcano!" Dart shouted, attacking its body after Lavitz.  
  
"Hu! Ha! He!" Shana shot three arrows in a row, hitting its head.  
  
Altia grinned. She ran, jumping off the wall. "Hu! Hea! Yaa! Huah! Moon Flames!" She shouted, kicking it in its head and shooting a blast of flames and light at its head.  
  
"HUAH!" Dart performed the final attack.  
"Are you okay?" Dart asked, mainly to Shana. Everyone nodded and began walking away. Once everyone turned there backs the snake rose once again and with the last of its energy went after Shana. Everyone ran towards here. She was helpless against it. Her forehead began glowing with a blue light and it shot out at the snake, killing it. It fell to the ground hard.  
  
"Shana, what was that?" Dart asked. "I-I don't know. I don't know anything." She began crying. A large rock fell near Dart and Shana. Altia looked to the roof of the cave. "Oh no! It's gonna cave in!" She shouted and they all headed for the exit. It was too late. The roof had began to collapse, they wouldn't make it out.  
Moments before the group met certain death, they noticed a bright yellow light. They turned to see Altia. She was glowing yellow, eyes completely yellow, not just the iris, the entire eye was glowing yellow, and her hair had turned to a golden blonde. "W-what's going on?" Lavitz asked. She turned to them and smiled at Lavitz. "Ahh!" The shouted in unison, the roof had fallen in. To their surprise they were alive. Lavitz looked up and saw that a yellow light was emanating from her, creating a barrier around them. After a moment the light shot out, rocks flying out, letting them out.  
  
Altia fell unconscious and slowly fell into Lavitz arms, as soon as he had her in his arms, she changed to her original characteristics. "What happened?" Dart asked, looking at the unconscious girl. "I-I don't know. This has never happened before." Lavitz said. "Lets get her to Bale, we'll figure out things there." Shana said, the others nodded and left her shattered sword behind.  
  
There ya go, that was chapter 3! R&R! oh and thanx Aya for help with it. 


	5. Blazing Rescues

I don't own anything in LOD! I do own Altia and Blaze though!  
  
A/N- I have a few shout outs! First of all-  
  
Aya--honey, you're like a baby sis to me. Dun ever change, and stay true to yourself. And thank you for keeping my little secret, which is no longer a secret, but only you, Amras and Omni know, so dun say nothing. I'll explain later.  
  
Amras- Thank you for everything. Never change, no matter what. If you've turned out so great after living in your hell hole, you can make it through anything. Thank you for understanding, and remember you can always talk to me about ANYTHING.  
  
Jill- You're the luckiest girl I know!  
  
Chapter 4- Blazing Rescues  
  
After a hard journey from the partially destroyed cave to Bale, they finally made it inside the gates. "Whew, I think we should rest." Shana said. "I agree." Dart said, watching as Lavitz slowly sat his sister up against a small wall. "Lets take Altia back to my house, then we'll report to the King." Lavitz said, Shana and Dart nodding feeling the same. They quickly walked to the back of town, where they found a large house that was occupied by an old woman and normally Lavitz. "You guys, stay quiet, if she knows I'm home, we'll never get out." Shana giggled and nodded, as did Dart. Lavitz walked over to the large couch and laid Altia on it. "Altia, what was that..." He said quietly to himself. "Alright, lets go see the King." Lavitz left the house, the other two following.  
  
The three of them quickly made their way through the town, which now looked to be gold. The sun was shining beautifully on it. Though the town was small, it was beautiful. Everyone here was so kind and caring. Even the drunkards were decently nice. Finally after passing the weapon shops into the next area, they saw the castle. "Wow, it's so big." Shana said with awe in her eyes and a smile on her face. She had never seen a house so big before, after all she was only a small town girl. "Lets make haste, I'm already late for my report with the King." Lavitz said sternly, Dart slowly nodding. They had now entered the large castle through one of the side doors. Inside they scoured for weapons and armor and a few items. Then they made their way up to the throne room, where they found King Albert sitting on his throne.  
  
Dart and Shana kneeled where as Lavitz saluted. "Lavitz, you're back!" Albert exclaimed with happiness. "Yes, thanks to these two, along with Altia, I was able to escape Hellena and make it back here unscathed." Lavitz smiled at the King. They had been friends since they were children and Lavitz had become one of the best, if not the best, Knight of Basil who protect the King and his kingdom. "I thank you more than words can say. Please, don't be so formal. What are your names?" Albert smiled, Dart and Shana rising from the ground. "I'm Dart and this is Shana." He gestured to Shana. "I'm very pleased to meet you all. If there is anything we can do for you, please just tell us." Dart looked to Shana and returned his gaze to the king. "Your Highness, I want you to keep Shana here." Shana looked at Dart, eyes wide. "What!? I can fight too, as long as I'm with you." She shouted. "I'm very sorry. We cannot do that. Most of the knights are gone and if the dragon attacks then we'll be virtually helpless. She'll be safer with you. Besides...you do know how she feels about you, right?" King Albert looked at Shana and back to Dart. "Well, I must call a meeting now, we were waiting until Lavitz returned. You are free to go anywhere in the castle. Oh, and there's a nice view out there, great for thinking about how you feel." Albert gestured towards a door. "Thank you, your majesty." Shana bowed and left. Dart smiled and did the same.  
"Can you see Seles from here?" Dart asked as he saw Shana. She didn't answer, her gaze was locked onto the mountains. She leaned on the rail, her small frame slightly on it as well. 'I can't believe all that's happened. Everything has gone so wrong, many people hurt or...killed. All because of me.' These thoughts ran through Shana's head as she remained lost in her thoughts. Her brown hair blew in the breeze, slightly caressing her soft skin. "Shana..." Dart said with worry in his voice. She snapped out of her trance and turned to see Dart. Her brown eyes met his sapphire blue ones. She smiled as she looked at him, his hair too slightly blew in the breeze. " I guess you can't because of the mountains." Dart said, walking next to her. She waited a moment and then realized what he meant. "No, even if the mountains weren't there, you couldn't see it. I hope... everyone's alright." She said softly, looking down.  
  
"They're fine. One of the knights said the people are safe. The town will take some time to rebuild, but it will happen." Lavitz said as he walked towards them. "I...I wonder what that was..." Shana trailed off as she looked towards the destroyed part of the mountain. "Yeah...it sure did take a lot out of Altia too. I hope she'll be alright." Dart said. Lavitz slowly walked over to the railing, leaning against it. He slightly tan face looked golden with the sunset on it. He just stared at the mountain, where Altia had destroyed it. He wanted more than anything to know what happened to her. And to prevent it from ever happening again. Even if others did get hurt. Even if it meant his life, his sister would be safe. And that's all that mattered to him.  
  
"So, what did King Albert say?" Dart broke Lavitz out of his thoughts. "Oh, we have to go to Hoax and stand guard there. They're expecting that if the dragon comes through than it'll be easier to fight there. So, I must go there tonight, and protect it." Lavitz informed them. "Alright, I'll come with you." Dart said. "But..." The loyal knight trailed off, confused. "Me too, I can't let another town be destroyed, especially if I can help protect it." Shana smiled. "You guys..." Lavitz smiled dearly. "But...what about Altia?" Dart asked the question none of them wanted to. "We'll wait until she wakes up. If we don't she'll just run away after us again. At least now we'll be able to protect her." Lavitz said, both Shana and Dart nodding in agreement.  
Now the three of them wandered the streets, exploring before visiting Lavitz' mother, knowing they would be there for a while if they did. "Hmm, weapon shop..." Dart and Lavitz walked into the weapon shop. "Hey, you guys!" Shana shouted as she made fists out of her hands. "Fine...be that way..." She mumbled to herself as she stomped off in the opposite direction, into the item shop. "Welcome to Bale Item Shop, what can I do for you?" The clerk smiled at the frustrated Shana. "Young Miss, what is the matter?" She said worriedly. "Oh, nothing. Just the people I was with ditched me." Shana said. "Ah, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty self over them." She smiled. "Its just that...I...one of them..."Shana trailed off. "You love one of them?"  
  
Shana turned around to see a gorgeous man, maybe a year younger than her. He had short, layered blonde hair and crystal blue cerulean eyes. He was quite muscular for his age and had a good tan. He wore a black leather jacket, the sleeves only coming to his middle upper arm and it was short, stopping at his ribs. He wore black denim pants with zippers up the side, three belt buckles at the thigh. He then wore three belts, two red and one black, hanging from them was a silver gunblade. She noticed he had black leather boots too, they had zippers on them too.  
  
"W-what did you just say?" She finally let out after looking him over. "You love one of them." He smiled at her. "W-what? No, its not that...I just..." Shana was now blushing madly. "Don't worry. I won't say anything. I don't even know them." Shana smiled as a thanks. "Umm, Miss, are you purchasing anything?" Shana smiled and nodded. Shana quickly bought enough potions, angel's prayers, body purifiers, mind purifiers and attack items to last the group a while.  
  
"What's your name?" The man finally asked as she walked towards the exit. She turned around and slowly walked towards him. "I'm Shana, and what may I ask is yours?" She smiled. "Blaze Nyx." He stated simply. "Nice to meet you, but I should get going. Who knows what kind of trouble those two have gotten themselves into." She smiled again. "What did they do?" He asked, now more cheerfulness in his voice. Shana went into the story of them ditching her, bringing back her frustration. "Seems like they don't appreciate you." She nodded in agreement then left the store.  
  
"She's a beauty isn't she?" The clerk asked, she and Blaze were good friends. "Yeah, but her hearts set, plus, she's not really my type. Something about her just makes me un-attracted to her." The clerk giggled and gave him an abundance of items as he tossed her a bag of gold.  
"Ooh, I can't believe them. They just leave me to go look at their precious weapons." Shana said to herself, still frustrated. "Ooh!" She kicked a large pole next to the store, the leaned against another that was out further. But she hadn't noticed there were many weapons and armor resting on the awning that the pole held up. It had become unbalanced and was headed straight for her. She looked up and as she did, she was paralyzed. Hordes of heavy metal armor and weapons began to fall, directly above and towards her, but she couldn't move a muscle to save her life. Blaze walked out of the store to see this. He ran towards her, time seemed to slow as he ran towards her. He barely got there in time, tackling her to safety, landing on top of her.  
  
Shana lay there with wide eyes, Blaze carefully getting off of her. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. "Y-yeah." She stood up and dusted herself off, as did he. "You sure?" He asked again. "See!" She spun around. He smiled at her. "Well, since you are alright, I'll go ahead and get out of here." He said. She smiled a thanx and he went to the opposite direction, leaving her in the middle of town.  
  
After a moment Dart and Lavitz finally came out. The two of them were laughing and smiling. Shana just looked at them with a half-frustrated half- sad look. "Shana, what's wrong?" Dart asked. Shana never had yelled at him before, but this time she could help it. "What's wrong!? You're what's wrong! You two left me and I almost got killed! But see a stranger was nice enough to save me and treat me like a human!" She yelled before running off. "What was that all about?" Lavitz asked, Dart only shook his head.  
  
"Y'know, you really should treat her better." Blazed said as he slowly walked by. "Who are you?" Lavitz said, not trying to sound harsh. "Just a wandering stranger." Blaze continued walking past them. "What was his problem?" Dart said, mainly to himself. "I don't know, but we better go check on Altia, I'm sure Shana's at the house as well." Dart nodded and they walked towards the house, it already being dark out.  
"Help!" Altia screamed as she ran frantically through the town. "Somebody, please, help me!" She shouted. Her eyes and hair slowly faded from their natural color to golden yellow and back. "Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to her knees, holding her head in pain. "What..." Blaze stood atop a roof and looked down as he heard the screams. He saw her on the ground, sweat ran down her face. He jumped down, swiftly landing on his feet. He quickly ran towards her. "Somebody he..." She trailed off as she fainted, landing against Blazes chest. He sighed and smiled at the unconscious girl. "Come on, we have to get you cleaned up." He said to her, though she couldn't hear him, then picked her up and gently carried her to the inn.  
  
"Blaze, that you?" A woman about twenty leaned out of the doorway to see Blaze by the counter with a gorgeous girl in his arms. "Oh my!" She ran over to Blaze and looked at the girl. "What happened?" She looked at him, hands on her hips. She gave him the same look that she did when she thought he had done something. "I didn't do anything, but can we please get her taken care of. I'll explain later." The woman nodded and led him to an empty, freshly made, bed. He carefully sat Altia on it. "Hmm, she has quite a fever. Do you know her?" Blaze shook his head. "Well lets treat her now, we'll ask her name when she's healthy again. Get into that closet and get me a pair of light pajamas." She gestured towards a door to a closet.  
  
He nodded and quickly walked over to the closet, getting out spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of pants for her. When he turned around he stood there wide-eyed and blushing, his friend had begun taking off her clothes. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, standing the same place he had been. "Well how else do you expect to change her. Get her dressed while I run to the doctors and get some medicine." She told him quickly. "But Santi!" Before he could truly protest she had already left.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe this. Why couldn't I run to the doctor's? She's a girl for Soa's sake." Blaze mumbled to himself as he finished getting her dressed. He then threw her clothes into the nearby chair. "What happened to you...?" He trailed off as he caressed her hair, pushing it off her face. He had gotten a cloth damp with cool water, setting it on her forehead. "Poor thing.." He said, holding her hand, in hopes she would survive. He sat there all night, falling asleep still holding her hand.  
The next morning, before the sun had even risen, Santi entered the inn. 'He's gonna kill me. But the knighthood, the wouldn't let me get in here.' She slowly and quietly walked into the room with the beds. "Hmm?" She made a wondering noise as she saw Blaze lying there next to Altia. She slowly walked over and opened her mouth, pouring a blue liquid in, slightly lifting her head so she would swallow. "You should be better in a few hours." She said quietly, trying not to wake Blaze, and being unsuccessful. He slightly groaned as he sat up and looked at Santi. "We need to talk." Was all he said, leading her into the next room and shutting the door.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" He said, slightly frustrated. "I wanted to give you some time for romance." She said teasingly. "That girl could have died!" He said pointing the door. Santi just looked down with sad eyes. "I know, but I couldn't get back until now, the knighthoods weren't allowing anyone out until they left." She said quietly. "You think she's gonna be alright?" Santi smiled at him and nodded. "Let's give her time to rest. Maybe you should go pay the doctor, I couldn't last night because you had the money." Blaze nodded and left.  
After a few hours, after the sunrise, Altia had awoke. Her vision blurry, head in pain, and so many emotions running through her head. She was so confused. This new found power, it was almost as if it was taking over her. It was incredible strong, stronger than anything she had ever seen, but she couldn't control it, and it could kill so many, if it did, it would be her fault. "Where am I?" She looked around as her eyes focused and realized she was in the inn. As she looked around she found the chair which had her clothes in it.  
  
"E-excuse me, what happened?" Altia asked Santi as she came out of her room, in her normal attire. "So you're awake. Come here." She gestured for her to come to the counter. "Hmm, you're fever is completely gone. The doctor's a miracle worker." She smiled as she felt Altia's forehead. "Why am I here? The last thing I remember was being in Limestone Cave then waking up and something happened to me. Then here I am." She said confused. "You passed out on the street last night." She looked over to see the same gorgeous man that save her and Shana the night before.  
  
"Who are you?" She said, slightly looking him over. "I'm Blaze Nyx, and you are?" He asked smiling. "I'm Altia Slambert." She said smiling back. "Slambert? So you're that knights sister." He smiled again. "Yeah, but I hate it." He gave her a confused look. "That's all people know me as, the sister of Lavitz. Stupid Knight-boy. They don't realize that I'm not him, I have my own life and my own way of doing things." He smiled again, agreeing with her. "I understand. It's the same here. My brother is like the hero of my hometown, which's why I became well I didn't really become anything. But many call me a wanderer. So I guess that's what I am." He said, with a more cheerful voice. "It's good to find someone else who understands." She smiled, slightly blushing.  
  
"What's the sister of a knight doing with out a weapon?" He asked looking at her belt then locking his glaze back with her eyes. "Well I think it might have shattered. We fought the Guardian of the Cave. And the cave itself partially collapsed after we killed that." She told him, not wanting to lie to him, but not wanting to tell him about her power. "Oh, well we need to get you another weapon don't we?" She nodded in agreement. The two of them walked out the door, side by side, towards the weapon shop.  
  
AHAHA! I'm evil! I will stop now, didn't want it to get too long. Its almost 7 pages after all. Alright well please R&R! 


	6. Swords of the Mighty

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD!  
  
A/N- Hehehe, chicks with swords are cool! Oh Aya, do you want to be in this? I already have a guy picked out for you too! And I tried to space out the speaking a bit, like you said. But that'll only make it longer! *Grin*  
  
Chapter 5- Swords of the Mighty  
  
"Hmm..." Altia made a wondering noise as she looked through the weapon shop.  
  
'How did I get stuck with her?' Blaze wondered to himself, leaning against the wall.  
  
"How about this one?" She asked Blaze as she held up a long sword. The handle was blue with red decoration, like Dart's, though his was red with gold. It also had a small gold design that was the sign of fire.  
  
"Try it out." He said simply as he looked at her, she was smiling the whole time. But her face turned serious as she swung it a few times. "Hmm, I like it!" She said, resting the blade on her shoulder, smiling with her head slightly cocked to the side. Blaze only nodded with agreement.  
  
'On the other hand, she seems to be more than just a pretty face. But that beautiful face is what attracted me to her.' He said smiling at her.  
  
"Is that what you want to buy Miss Altia?" The male clerk asked her, knowing her name. She nodded with a smiled and walked over to the counter. He gestured for her to let him see it. "Hmm the Vendetta? It seems you have a taste for rarity. This is the rarest sword in this city and one of the rarest in the world. Its 12000."  
  
Altia began digging through her pouch, looking for the money. Blaze smiled at the girl. "I...only have 900." She said sadly as she put up the sword. She stood there for a moment and stared at it longingly. Then slowly left the shop.  
  
"Hey Altia, go back to the Inn, I'll meet you there. I have to buy myself some armor." He smiled, making up an excuse. "Alright, but I have to pick up some items first." He smiled and nodded as she went into the item shop.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Blaze thought to himself as he picked up the most expensive item in the store. "There should be exactly 12000 gold pieces in there." He told the clerk. "Sir, why are you spending so much on Miss Altia. Sir Lavitz would have your head if you tried anything." The clerk warned him.  
  
'Lavitz huh? Why am I doing this anyways.' Blaze thought to himself, smiling. "Lavitz...hmm. I wouldn't mind the challenge. He seems to be a well-known warrior, so he must be good." Blaze said, wrapping the sword in a cloth and leaving the store.  
Blaze slowly made his way back to the inn. Through the golden city, the sun shone brightly over everything. He knocked on the door of the Inn and came in to see Santi with a customer. "Thank you, please come again." She smiled and took the fee.  
  
"Hey Santi, she come back yet?" Santi nodded. "But--" But before she could stop him Blaze, already at the door the next room, opened it. "Ahh! Get out!" Altia slammed the door shut on his face, blushing madly. She had been in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Ow, you could've warned me!" Blaze said looking at Santi angrily. "I tried, but you wouldn't stop." She giggled. "This isn't funny!" He shouted back.  
"Ooh, I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Altia said angrily to herself, now sitting in front of the door, still in the towel. "I guess I should get dressed, it might prevent this from happening again." She stood up and opened the door enough to lean her head through. "Santi, would you please come here?" She asked. Santi nodded and came, blaze right behind her, but being shut out again.  
  
"At least this time she didn't actually hit me." He said to himself as he sat down with the sword in his lap.  
  
"Altia, what is it?" She asked simply. "Is there a lock to this door?" Altia asked shyly. Santi giggled. "I'll lock it, just tell me when you're ready to come out." Altia nodded and Santi left, locking the door.  
  
Altia sighed and laid on the bed, still wet and in a towel. 'I don't want to move. But if I stay here, as much as I want to stay with Blaze and Santi, then Lavitz will find me.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I better get dressed." She said to herself as she took her new clothes from a nearby chair. Altia still wore her boots and black shorts but she now wore a pastel blue skirt over top of the shorts, the skirt was like two triangles, one in the front and one in the back, the skirt came about to mid thigh. She had replaced her white shirt with a pastel blue v- neck tank top that was skin tight and came well beyond her collarbone. As for her arm covers, she wore light blue knitted ones with a pair of angel wings on each, but these only came to right below her elbows. Altia pulled her hair up, it folding over her hair band. She left down two strips on the side that fell to her chin, and she had many 'baby hairs' that couldn't reach the band.  
  
"Ooh! I'm gonna hit him!" She said to her self and then knocked on the door, so Santi would let her out.  
"Hey Altia, I got something for you!" Blaze said cheerfully and smiling. He stood up with the cloth wrapped sword. He slowly gave it to her. "After coming in on me and now you have the nerve to bribe me with a gift!" She said angrily and took the sword. "I got it before I came in on you." He said as she opened it. After a moment it was unwrapped. The beautiful weapon was now in her hands.  
  
"Oh my..." She trailed off and then jumped on Blaze, hugging him. "Thank you so much. But why did you do that for me?" She asked, hands on his shoulders still. He only smiled. "Thank you, Blaze." She said, slightly sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked curious. He looked into her confused emerald eyes, his turning confused as well. She looked down, not sure how to tell him. "It's just..." She trailed off. Blaze gestured for her to sit down. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He smiled, showing it wasn't a command.  
  
"It's just that, I want to stay with the two of you. You guys are so kind to me, a stranger. Someone you only recently met. But if I stay my brother will come and take me home. He treats me like a child!" She said, frustration, sadness, and confusion in her voice.  
  
"Dear girl, you can't stay with both of us." She looked to Santi confused. "I stay here, in the Inn. But Blaze, he's what you could call a wanderer. He stays with me when he's in town, we were child hood friends." She smiled.  
  
"Altia." Altia turned to Blaze, who now had a more serious look on his face. "I'm going to Hoax. I'm going to help protect this country, even though I'm not a warrior." He said sternly. He looked at her sad eyes. "You can come if you want." His voice was now more cheerful and he smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you!" She said as she hugged him once again. This time she waited a moment to let go. She didn't want to, but her mind told her too, though her heart argued no. She slowly let go of him, he had wide eyes, he was caught off guard.  
  
"Altia, you need a sheath for that?" Blaze gestured towards the sword. She only shook her head, looking at how his gunblade was situated and put her sword in her gold belt the same way. He just smiled at her.  
  
"Well Miss Altia, shall we go?" He asked, putting out his arm. She smiled and nodded, putting her arm in his. The two of them waltzed out of the Inn, laughing the entire way.  
Soon the two of them arrived in Hoax. They met many monsters on the way, but both were very strong and skillful, quickly ridding themselves of the fiends. The city only had a few houses, an Inn and a church. But it was surrounded by a large wall.  
  
"Whoa...what happened? This looks more like a fort than a town." Altia said, taking a few steps as she looked around. "The war changed it. This used to be a ravishing town, until the war begun. Now it's nothing more than a fort." He said, a bit sad.  
  
"Sounds like you've been here before." She said, question in her voice. He nodded with sad eyes. "What happened?" She looked at him with consoling eyes.  
  
"It was about a year ago...." Blaze began his story. "I had wandered here, with my best friend by my side, I was closer to him than my own brother. We had decided to travel the world together. Go everywhere, even the Death Frontier. After traveling most of Serdio, and had decided on taking a rest here. Here we fought hard in the war. Killing many Sandoras. But something happened. He was taken away, and I was knocked unconscious before I could save him. That was the last time I saw him. Here in this very fort." He finished.  
  
"I'm sorry..."Were the only words she could get out. She looked at him sadly then looked at the ground. "I'm sure he's alright." She tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Yes, I agree. He was so strong. And even with such a huge sword, he could move swiftly. He got his skills because...he was part demon." He said slowly. "But...I wonder if he'll ever forgive me, for betraying him and letting him down." Blaze said quietly, barely audible to Altia's ears.  
  
"He will. He was like your brother. And no matter what, he will forgive you. Trust me." She smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you..." He said quietly. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, lets go see what we can do. The leaders are always in there." She pointed to a door.  
  
"Well, why don't we go listen to the plans." Blaze said, walking over to the door. "Hey, wait for me!" Altia said, running behind him as he opened the door only a crack, enough to listen in.  
"Well, a dragon might attack soon. So we have to hold them off. Can you two help us?" A baritone voice asked two men inside. "Yes." They replied simultaneously. "I can cook!" A female voice said happily.  
  
'That voice...it was Lavitz'' Altia thought to herself.  
  
"That voice, one of them was Dart and the female must be Shana, the same I saved before." Blaze whispered to Altia. "Shhh, we're gonna get caught." She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Dart's voice said from inside. A few seconds later he had quickly opened the door, Blaze falling flat on the ground, Altia on top of him.  
  
"I thought I herd eavesdroppers." Dart said as he looked at the two, Blaze now standing and Altia on the floor. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Dart, you're such a jerk!" She shouted angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her for a second then realized who she was. "Altia, is that you?" He asked. This caught Lavitz' full attention and he rushed to Dart's side.  
  
"Altia Nyx Slambert! What in Soa's name are you doing here!?" He shouted at her. "You should be at home! You're still not well!" Lavitz still yelled, trying to make up excuses why she should be at home.  
  
"She's fine." Blaze broke in. "Santi and I took care of her, which you obviously didn't." Blaze looked at him angrily.  
  
"Who the hell are you!? And where do you come off telling me, Lavitz Slambert what to do!?" Lavitz shot back. He was full of anger, not only at Altia, but Blaze, who had traveled alone with his sister.  
  
"So, you're Lavitz. She's seventeen, she's not a child. So stop treating her like one!" He shouted. Lavitz drew his spear. "You draw your weapon only to frighten, but weapons should be used only to protect." Blaze said.  
  
'That can't be!' Dart thought to himself. Their was only one person who ever used that knowledge, using weapons to protect not destroy. "Blaze?" He finally said, Blaze turned his attention to Dart.  
  
"So, you finally realize who I am? You've forgotten your own brother. Even if it has been ten years, you have forgotten me." Blaze said, partially angry. "What are you going to do now?" He asked.  
  
"Blaze, you're Dart's brother!" Shana and Altia said in unison. Blaze gave Altia a confused look, wondering how she knew Dart. She knew he was confused so explained quickly. "Dart, Shana and Lavitz are the ones I came to Bale with after the cave, y'know how I fought the guardian and fell unconscious." She said, making sure the others didn't tell of her power. He nodded realizing how she knew him.  
  
"Shana, how do you know him?" Dart asked, confused as well.  
  
"When you guys ditched me, he was the one who saved me outside of the item shop." She said, glaring at Lavitz and Dart.  
  
"He's a real 'Knight in shining armor' isn't he Shana? He saved me too." She said smiling. Shana smiled and nodded back.  
  
"Enough! What are you two doing here!?" Lavitz interrupted. He was very angry and knew he had more important things to do.  
  
"We want to help protect this country from the dragon." Blaze said, Altia agreeing. Lavitz was immediately ready to protest. "That is unless...you would rather I take Altia somewhere with me." He said with grin. Lavitz finally gave in a told him they could help.  
"Alright, here's what we're going to do. You four are going to watch from the wall facing the forest. Shana, you'll cook for us. If something happens, sound an alarm and fight all the way." The man with the deep voice said once again.  
  
"Sounds easy enough. Let's go." Altia said, pulling out her sword and grinning. She knew how Dart would react, and was enjoying it.  
  
"Altia, where did you get this?" Dart looked the sword over in awe.  
  
"I found it in Bale Weaponry. It's the rarest in the city and one of the rarest in the world. It was 12000 gold. Blaze bought it for me." She smiled at him.  
  
"So Blaze, you're trying to bribe my sister into dating you!? You think she's that cheap!?" Lavitz yelled at Blaze. Altia slapped her forehead.  
  
"She wanted it so I bought it as a gift. I figured she was going to help me protect this place, so I thought she'd enjoy a new weapon!" Blaze fired back. Altia just sighed and grabbed Blaze's hand, pulling him out of the room.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" He asked confused as she let go.  
  
"Because you're wasting your breath. No matter what you say, it'll be wrong. He'll change it around. The only male he hasn't done it with was our father, King Albert and Dart. Let's just get ready for battle." She smiled and he agreed, both of them walked up to the side of the fort facing the forest.  
That night the four warriors sat on the ledge near the wall of the fort. "I'm going to go get some more food." Dart stood up quietly. "Worried about Shana?" Lavitz teased. "No, just hungry. Keep an eye on them, don't wake them up." He gestured towards Blaze and Altia. Blaze was slouched down, head resting on a wall, and Altia fell asleep leaning on his arm. "Its real easy to tell whether something is coming. Just listen, the owls wouldn't stay in the forest if something was coming." Dart said.  
  
As he came down the steps to the building he noticed the forest was now silent. "The owls?" He said to himself. "They're here! We're under attack!" A man said as flaming arrows flew into the fort.  
  
"Blaze, Altia get up! We're under attack!" Lavitz shook them and then ran down to where Dart was standing.  
  
Altia and Blaze grabbed their weapons and jumped down the roofs, landing swiftly on the ground. Both drew their weapons and began attacking. A variety of Sandoran Soldiers and Basil Soldiers lie on the ground dead or dieing.  
  
"Ahh!" Dart shouted as he attacked a female. She looked only to be fifteen. She wore a black tank top covered by an army vest. Around the top part of her head, covering her forehead, was a red bandana. She wore shorts that went a little past the knees and a pair of black boots. She also wore a necklace with small, beautiful green pendant on it and a belt that loosely hung from her waist.  
  
Though she was young she was very skillful and fast. She used a samurai sword that used to be used for slaying. In the present time people rarely could use them, but she used it perfectly.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?" She shouted as he attacked again, she dodged it, golden hair blowing in the breeze. "I'm not the enemy!" She yelled, dodging another attack.  
  
"Then why are you with them?" He swung his sword at her, it seemed as if she had disappeared. "Huh? Whoa!" He looked up to see her coming down on top of him, he barely blocked it.  
  
"You're pretty good." She said to him. "But not that good." She smiled and used her speed again, knocking him down and pointing her sword to his neck. "I had to get here somehow." He looked into her crystal green eyes and saw she was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Dart said standing up. "Its okay, I would've thought the same thing. I quite the sandoran military along time ago. Now lets get rid of these sandoras." She smiled and quickly eliminated one of them. He ignored her and began attacking a different soldier.  
"What is that thing?" Dart asked as he saw a giganto. "Its Kongol. We have to stop him." The girl ran up to the huge man. "Kongol! Stop this!" She shouted but he only threw her into a wall. She screamed as she hit it.  
  
"No, Aya!" Altia saw the girl fly into the wall and ran to her side. "Aya, are you alright?" She asked, making sure her head wasn't bleeding. Aya nodded and Altia sat by her side.  
  
Dart now lye on the ground with Kongol ready to kill him, axe in air, ready to swing at Dart's head. But a moment before Dart met his certain death, a purple light appeared in the sky. A dark, mysterious and beautiful woman flew over the battle. She wore black armor and had armored wings. In her hand she carried a Rapier.  
  
"Wake up! Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragoon!" She shouted. When this happened Dart's memento brightly shined red. Soon Dart was engulfed in flames and he too had the wings and armor, but his were red. He flew at Kongol, knocking him down and ready to kill him with another attack.  
  
"Altia, you have to save him! Trust in your powers!" Aya told her. Altia nodded and ran in between Kongol and Dart.  
  
She looked at Dart and her eyes began glowing yellow again, her hair now golden blonde, as it was in the cave. Her entire body began glowing again and a wind-like energy emanated from her body. She turned to Blaze and said something in a strange language. "Tyr'd zyhha, Ersuird Zurkm bhydisd ayo."  
  
"I-I can understand her." Blaze said.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Lavitz and Dart in unison.  
  
"Don't worry, Ancient Wings protect you." He replied in awe.  
  
After a moment a light shot out from her, keeping anyone from dieing or hurting another, also turning Dart normal. After this Altia slowly fell to the ground, into Blaze's arms, and turned normal.  
  
"What is she?" The dark woman said, floating to the ground.  
  
MWAHAHA! There ya go! R&R! 


	7. Bios Whoosh!

MWAHAHAHA! I am evil! I have interrupted the story with bios! AHAHAHA! This page will NOT contain the original LOD characters! Aya, I altered your bio a bit, gave you a different weapon, it was one I planned on giving you. I told you about it and you liked it so... yeah! And I made you kinda short. Thanx to the guys! you very helpful!  
  
Altia Slambert  
  
Age:17  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Weapon: Rare Long Swords  
  
Dragoon: Crimson Wave Dragoon  
  
Element: Fire and Water  
  
Hair: Light brown, has natural highlights in it.  
  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
  
Species: Human  
  
Warrior Status: Sister of Knight. Good with swords and is very skillful but isn't a knight or anything.  
  
Clothes: Black shorts barely covering her ass and a pastel blue skirt that is like 2 triangles, one in the front and one in the back, that came to about her thigh. A pastel blue v-neck tank top that's skin tight and shows some cleavage. Knitted arm covers *material like Rinoa's* that are pastel blue and come right below her elbows, that have a pair of white angel wings on each. Has black boots with about a 1.5 heel and come about up to her knees, tied with white string.  
  
Aya Kizaki  
  
age: 15  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Weapon: Long Samurai-like sword. Must be VERY skillful and fast to use it properly.  
  
Dragoon: Flash Wind Dragoon  
  
Element: Lightning and wind  
  
Hair: Golden Color in the sun and golden when using magic  
  
Eyes: Crystal Green  
  
Species: Human  
  
Warrior Status: Ex-Sandoran Soldier. Very skillful and agile, if wanted, could be the best slayer.  
  
Clothes: Black Tank top, cover by an army vest. Red bandana around head, Shorts that go a little past the knees, and boots. Necklace with a green pendant on it, small. And a belt that hangs from around waist.  
  
Blaze Feld  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 6'2"  
  
Weapon: Gunblade *gunblades kick ass!!!*  
  
Dragoon: Dark Flame Dragoon  
  
Element: Darkness and Fire  
  
Hair: blonde  
  
Eyes: Crystal Blue  
  
Species: Human  
  
Warrior Status: Many people know him as a Wanderer. He's very good with his gunblade and can kill quickly, due to the fact that he has two weapons in one. Brother of his town's hero.  
  
Clothes: Black leather jacket, the sleeves only coming to middle upper arm and it was short, stopping at his ribs. And black denim pants with zippers up the side, three belt buckles at the thigh. He wears three belts, two red and one black, hanging from them is a silver gunblade. He has black leather boots too, they had zippers on them too.  
  
Hiecaro Suratami  
  
Age:18  
  
Weapon: bow, swords and arm blades  
  
Dragoon: dragoon of the black moon  
  
Element: dark and light  
  
Height: 6'5"  
  
Hair: Silver, Hair length: comes down to the ankles  
  
Eyes: steel blue  
  
Species: Human/Angel/Demon  
  
Warrior status: wanderer, mercenary  
  
Clothing: Similar to Inuyasha's, but are black. He has wings, both black. Has black organic armor with curved spikes on the shoulders running down to his lower back and also a large set of the same spikes running down the center.  
  
Amras Ar-Feinel  
  
Age: 19  
  
Weapon: two long swords  
  
Dragoon: Dark Flame Dragoon  
  
Element: Darkness and Fire  
  
Height: 6'3 1/2"  
  
Hair: blue  
  
Eyes: yellow with dragon pupils  
  
Species: Half-human half demon  
  
Warrior status: Bard (skillful with magic and physical attacks. Would make great assassin.) Wanderer/Ex-Slayer  
  
Clothing: A gray chain mail that's almost cloth. Black denim pants and black boots. Has markings like scars from sword slashes on face. 


	8. Frustration, Dragons and Hiecaro

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD! I do own Altia and Blaze though. Hiecaro, Amras and Aya own themselves. But not all of them will be in this chapter.  
  
A/N- I made Lavitz A LOT meaner in this than he really is.  
  
Chapter 6- Frustration, Dragons and Hiecaro  
  
"Dart!" Shana ran outside as Dart collapsed on the ground. "What did you do to him!?" She shouted at the woman, Dart's head in her lap.  
  
"Shana, lets just get him inside, we'll talk later." Lavitz said, putting Dart's arm around his shoulder and entering the Inn.  
"This is all your fault! You did something to him!" Shana yelled at the woman.  
  
"Hmph. I saved him, so why am I being yelled at!?" She shot back angrily. All of them turned to Dart, he groaned slightly as his eyes opened and he sat up. "See...I saved him." She said, leaning against the foot board of the bed.  
  
"Dart are you alright? Are you hurt, after what this woman did to you?" Shana asked with worry in her eyes. Dart nodded, saying it was alright.  
  
"I already told you, I saved him." The woman still had her arms crossed, leaning against the bed. "I'll believe it once I hear it from his mouth!" Shana said angrily.  
  
"What she says is true. This isn't the first time she saved me." Dart said to Shana. "You mean?" Shana said, remembering about the dragon. "Yeah, same woman. Oh, and I didn't have a chance to thank you." He smiled at her.  
  
"I only did it because of this." She held out a stone that shone purple, his stone began shining red simultaneously. "What is this?" He asked, holding out his. "The Dragoon Spirit. And you're now a dragoon." She stated with no emotion whatsoever. "I'm Rose. I already know who all you are, they introduced me." She said mainly to Dart.  
  
"Rose, what are dragoons?" Dart asked curiously.  
  
"They're chosen people who's fate is to become a dragoon. A person who deserves to rule dragoons." She explained simply. "Why did you follow me Rose?" Dart asked a second question. "Well, truthfully, you guys remind me of my old friends. They're gone now though." She said, now having small emotion in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess there's more to you than I thought." Shana said, looking to the ground. "It's alright, I'm used to being judged." Rose replied, in her emotionless voice.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Blaze asked curiously. Lavitz turned to him, fury in his eyes. He didn't want him anywhere near his sister.  
  
"We are not doing anything. You are going back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" Lavitz shouted, emphasizing the word 'we.' "Lavitz!?" Altia shouted confused. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked simply.  
  
"Because I am a knight. Its my duty to protect those around me from cheap jerks who treat my sister like a whore! And you, you've fallen into his grasp! Turned into what he thinks you are!" He shouted back, taking his anger out on her.  
  
"But.." Aya came over to comfort her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "And you! Damn Sandoran! Go back to your hell hole! Get your filthy hands off of her!" He shouted.  
  
"The name's Aya and I'm an Ex-Sandoran so back off! Can't you see what you're doing to her!?" She shouted back. "Get the hell out Sandoran! And take that filth with you!" He shouted, gesturing towards Blaze.  
  
"You..." Altia broke down in tears and ran out, Aya right behind her. "Damn you!" Blaze punched Lavitz in the face and he landed with a THUMP! Blaze then ran after the girls. Shana gave Lavitz a cloth for his nose as he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Lavitz, let them go. We'll catch up with them soon." Dart said, Lavitz following his command.  
"Altia, stop!" Aya chased after her friend. Soon Altia stopped and turned to Aya. "I...I.." She trailed off in tears. "Shhh, its okay now." Aya hugged her and tried to calm her.  
  
"There you are!" Blaze ran up, out of breath and finally seeing the two girls. "You could've...at least waited...for me." He said between breaths. Both girls let out a giggle. "Sorry." They said in unison.  
  
"So, what now? We're in the middle of a freaky forest where only Soa knows what lurks here." He said looking around.  
  
"Scared?" Altia teased. "Nah, just worried for you." He smiled and winked, she only giggled. "Come on, if we don't get going they're gonna catch us." He said holding out a hand to both women, who took it and raised themselves up.  
  
"Y'know now that I've seen it, this forest is pretty freaky." Aya said. She looked around with slight fear on her face. The forest was dark and foggy. Not just that, but had been contaminated by Dragon's Poison. "What was that?" Aya asked as she heard something coming towards them. It had to have been very large.  
  
"It's a dragon!" Altia shouted, hiding behind Blaze. "Oh my goddess..." He said as he saw the large black dragon come towards them. It was covered in red stripes. "I-I wonder what kind it is..." Altia looked at the huge beast that had smoke coming out of its mouth. "Who cares? Run!!" Aya grabbed Altia's wrist and Blaze ran next to them.  
  
"There's no way we can out run this thing! Its huge!" Blaze told them. "We have to fight?" Altia asked, scared. "We don't have a choice!" Aya whipped around, drawing her long samurai sword and stared the thing in its eyes.  
  
"Hu! Ha! Huah! Thunder Clash!" Aya shouted as she used her speed and skills to execute a powerful attack.  
  
"Heya! Hu! Huah! Yuah! Burning Darkness!" Blaze followed her example, slicing and shooting with his gunblade.  
  
"Huah! Hea! Yaaa! Flaming Ice!" She spun and kicked, slicing in the process. The dragon roared in pain. "Huah!" Aya attacked once again. But the dragon had fury in his eyes, he threw her to the ground, large paws on her, huge claws next to her head. She looked at him with fear in here eyes. She screamed in pain as he put more pressure on her.  
  
"Hu! Ha! He! Huah! Yaah!" A man flew at the dragon hitting him faster than believable. With a final slice he decapitated the beast, using his long samurai sword. Aya climbed out from under the dragon's claws. All of them looked at the man in awe. He slowly descended to the ground. He wore the same black armor as Rose, but the red on his armor was replaced by white. In a flash of black light he had turned normal.  
Aya looked him over. He had silver hair that came down to his ankles and his eyes were steel blue. He wore a black, Japanese style robe with slits in the back where his black wings remained. He had unique organic armor that was black with curved spikes on the shoulders that ran down to his lower back and another large set of the same spikes down the center of his back. But the strangest part of him was he had pointed dog ears, not human ears.  
  
"Who are you?" Aya finally said, standing up. She still stared at him, confused of what he was.  
  
"I'm Hiecaro Suratami." He stated simply. "Umm...what are you?" Aya asked, playing with his ears. He just had a frustrated look on his face. "I'm half demon half angel, you got a problem with that!?" He shouted.  
  
"N-no, not at all." She said, eyes wide.  
  
"Hiecaro huh? Well what dragoon are you?" Altia asked curious. "The Dragoon of the Black Moon." He stated, leaning against a tree. "Oh...why did you save us?" She added. "The Dragoon Spirit..." He trailed off as a small stone came from inside the dragon's eye, floating over to Blaze.  
  
"What's this?" He asked as it shone. "The Dragoon Spirit of the Dark Flame Dragon." Hiecaro stated simply. The stone was black with a red pupil shape on it.  
  
"Yay! Now we have two dragoons to protect us!" Aya said happily. "Y- you guys...I don't feel good..." Altia trailed off as she collapsed to her knees and began shaking.  
  
"What's wrong, Altia?" Blaze rushed to her side. "I-I can't see...everything's so blurry." She said, still shaking. "Here, I'll carry you..." He helped her onto his back, piggy back style, and tightened his grip on her legs.  
  
"Altia, hold on. You'll be fine." Aya smiled. "Let's get her to Lohan, they have a great doctor there." Hiecaro told them, leading the way, silently. "Hey! Wait up!" Aya caught up to him.  
  
"Don't I get a piggy back ride? She asked smiling." He shook his head harshly. "But...but..." Aya's lip began trembling and she began whaling. "Just carry her so she'll shut up." Blaze said.  
  
"Fine, get on." He knelt down for her. "Yay!" She jumped on his back happily. "Remember this is the last time I'm doing this." He said and mumbled something to himself.  
  
I'm evilness! I'll stop there for now!! R&R! 


	9. Truth of the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD!  
  
Chapter 7- Truth of the Past  
  
"Wow, look at this place. There's so many people here." Aya bounced happily on Hiecaro's back. She smiled and looked at the crowded town in awe. Her crystal green eyes were full of excitement and curiosity.  
  
"It's true. This would be fun, if it weren't for me..." Altia mumbled as she remained resting her head on Blaze's shoulder. Her eyes were barely open but they still showed sadness in them.  
  
"Altia, don't worry, you'll be better in no time. Then we'll check this place out." Aya smiled at her friend, though her earlier emotions still remained, Altia was more important to her than anything. Altia was like her older sister. "Hey Hiecaro, don't you think it's about time you take us to that doctor?" Aya asked. He nodded and began walking up the stairs to the doctor's office.  
"Get a little closer." Aya told Hiecaro, she couldn't reach the door. She knocked on it with her knuckles. "Hello! Is anyone in there!? We need some assistance fast!" Aya shouted impatiently.  
  
An old man opened the door slowly. He wore a green robe and had hair white as clouds. His bushy eyebrows sagged over his eyes, but you could see intelligence in them. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"We need your help, our friend is sick." Hiecaro said simply. He just stared at Senator.  
  
"Hiecaro? Is that really you? Well then, please come in." He opened the door wide and backed up so they could get in. It seemed he knew Hiecaro very well and Hiecaro seemed to be their ticket into this place.  
"Is there anything you can do for her?" Blaze asked Senator, worried about Altia. He cared for her greatly, and had become greatly attached to her. He had fallen for her. He didn't care if she didn't feel the same, as long as she was safe.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't really know what's wrong with her. It seems like her soul has broken down." He said, looking at Altia, who rested unconscious on the bed. Everyone gasped at this comment, thinking she was going to die.  
  
"What? You mean...she's going to die. From losing her soul?" Aya asked, her eyes now glossy with tears. The doctor chuckled lightly. "What's so funny! My sister is going to die and you find it funny!" Aya said, ready to hit him. Hiecaro pulled her back, keeping her from doing as planned.  
  
"No, no. Her soul is fine medically. But it seems that something took a great deal out of her, taking a toll on her soul. I have never seen anything like it. She won't die, but she'll remain in a coma. I can't fix it." Senator told them, seeming to have no emotions whatsoever.  
  
"There has to be someway to cure her. Some remedy." Aya said quietly, with hope that there was someway.  
  
"Well...there is one way. I'm not sure if it'll work. But you must find the source of what caused this. And figure out how to control it." He told them. He bowed his head and left the room.  
  
"The source? I already know what caused it." Aya said to herself. Hiecaro and Blaze looked at her confused. They had no idea what she was talking about. "She used her power. That's what caused this." Aya told them.  
  
"But she didn't have a choice. She's strong guaranteed, but she needed some magic to protect all of us, which is her power." Blaze said trying to figure it out. He had sadness in his eyes, he wanted to save her, no matter what the cost.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said that she has to use this 'power' to protect herself and those she cares for, right?" Hiecaro said, Blaze nodding in reply. "Well why don't we find her another power?" Hiecaro suggested.  
  
"But this power she has...it can't be replaced. No matter how hard you try, you can't remove it from her." Aya said sadly. She wanted to save her, but if the only way was to replace the power Altia held, then it wasn't possible, and she knew it.  
  
"So don't replace it. Just give her another one. Then she can use that instead." Hiecaro now was showing a happier side. Though he always seemed dark and seemed to have a 'whatever' kind of attitude towards the world, he had become close to these people. He didn't even know why, but he had to help them.  
  
"What kind of power would be that strong? Nothing we could give her." Aya said, with no confidence that they could save Altia.  
  
"The power of dragons, Dragoons. If we find her Dragoon Spirit, then she'll be fine. And she'll have all the strength she needs." Hiecaro smiled as Aya jumped around happily. "Blaze, you have carrying duty again." Hiecaro smirked at Blaze, easily figuring how he felt.  
  
"Alright." Blaze picked her up off the bed and carried her piggyback style. "But why are we taking her?" Blaze asked curiously.  
  
"We won't know if it's her Dragoon Spirit unless she's there. It only reacts to the one it chooses." Hiecaro explained to them. He then turned to the door and led the way out of the town.  
After traveling for a while they came to a white stone shrine that had vines and crystal clear water throughout it. Above the doorway to the shrine was a dragon engraving. As they walked towards it Hiecaro stopped, holding out his Dragoon Spirit. Blaze did the same when gestured to. Both of the spirits began resonating with the drawing. The dragon glowed five different colors: white, crimson, pastel blue, green and fuchsia.  
  
"Whoa...what does that mean?" Aya asked, easily excited. She turned to Hiecaro, figuring that Blaze wouldn't know a thing.  
  
"There's a dragoon spirit in here, actually there seems to be a few. Maybe one of them belongs to Altia." He stated as he walked ahead, Blaze right behind him.  
  
"I wonder if I'm a dragoon too?" Aya asked herself. "Hey!" She shouted as she ran after Blaze and Hiecaro. She finally caught up with them and flicked both of them in their foreheads. "You ditched me! Meanies!" She shouted as she stomped ahead of them, falling through the floor.  
  
"Aya, are you alright!?" Hiecaro shouted, leaning over the newly made hole in the ground, Blaze next to him and Altia lying on the ground.  
"Whoa..." Aya looked around at the dark hall. Then only lights were the ones made from the hole she fell through and another small light at the end of the tunnel. She slowly walked towards it, using the wall as her guide.  
  
Once she entered the light the hallway lit up and she now saw how beautiful it was. The floor was marble tile and the walls were covered in many different jewels. A beautiful woman appeared in front of her, but she was a ghost. She had fiery hair that flipped out at her shoulders and emerald eyes.  
  
"W-who are you?" Aya stuttered, slightly surprised by seeing a ghost in front of her. She had seen ghosts before, but something was different about this one and she could sense it.  
  
"I'm Shirley. And this is my shrine." She said softly, smiling at Aya gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, would you like us to leave?" Aya asked, knowing this is sort of like a resting-place to Shirley.  
  
"No not at all. I wish to tell you something." Aya remained silent, signaling for her to continue. "I was the White Dragoon in the Dragon Campaign. As you can tell, I died. But I have continued living because I still have the Spirit." Aya's face lit up as she heard this.  
  
"Maybe Altia's the White Dragoon. Then we could save her!" Aya slightly bounced, very happy. She thought she could save her friend.  
  
"I am sorry child, but your friend is not the White Dragoon." Aya's eyes turned sad and she tilted her face towards the ground. "But, I would like you to bring her down here, I must tell her something very important. I can also save her life." Shirley said, making a staircase out of the hole. Aya nodded and walked up the stairs, which vanished once she was off of them.  
  
"Aya, you're alright. Why didn't you answer?" Hiecaro asked confused.  
  
"I can't explain now. I'll be back, stay here." Aya put Altia on her back and jumped back into the hole, which closed as soon as she landed. She then carried Altia over to Shirley, setting her down against a wall.  
  
Shirley floated over to Altia and placed her hands on her head. "This child, could she be!?" Shirley asked herself, not finishing her sentence. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder.  
  
"Oh, my name is Aya, this is Altia." She gestured towards the unconscious Altia. "Now please, help her." Aya said with a pleading voice. Shirley nodded.  
  
"This should save her. Please give these to her, I can't because I am a ghost." Shirley handed her two Dragoon Spirits. One was a cerulean crystal blue color with a crimson pupil and the other was a green color with a fuchsia pupil. "I'm not sure which she is, but she's one of them." Aya nodded and set both on Altia's stomach.  
  
The cerulean colored Spirit shone brightly, where as the other dimmed out completely. "Well, I guess she's that one." Aya picked up the dimmed one and it shone brightly in her hands. "Does this mean!?" Aya didn't finish.  
  
"It seems you have become the Flash Wind Dragoon, and Altia had become the Crimson Wave dragoon." Shirley said, both with surprise and happiness.  
  
"Is this what you wondered if she was?" Aya asked curiously. Shirley shook her head. "I hope she wakes up soon." Aya changed the subject completely.  
  
"Mm." Altia groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the marble halls. Then to Aya and Shirley. "And what's this?" She held up her Dragoon Spirit.  
  
"Altia!" Aya practically jumped on Altia, hugging her tightly. "You're alright!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you. But what happened?" Altia asked, putting her hands on Aya's shoulders and pushing her an arm's length away. Aya stood up and helped her up.  
  
"Well, that is your Dragoon Spirit, that of the Crimson Wave Dragon." Shirley told her. "I am Shirley, the White Dragoon of the Dragon Campaign." She smiled. "I'm not sure what happened, but your soul broke down. You used too much of your power at once, you used and survived more of that power than anyone has. Of course there has only been one other person who could use it." Shirley said.  
  
"Wait, you know about my power? But how? I never told anyone what it truly was, except Aya. But I know she didn't tell you." Altia said quickly.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me. She has kept your secret, as will I. But, I could sense it. You have the power of Kikaiyu inside of your soul. It's part of you, part of your race." Shirley told them.  
  
"My race? What are you talking about? I'm human, can't you see that?" Altia asked confused.  
  
"Come with me, it'll help if you see this." Shirley led the way up a marble spiral staircase, both girls following her.  
They came into a room with many different artifacts. The walls were painted with strange murals and there were books and everything here. Plants even resided here. Everything here seemed to be from a different world.  
  
"Shirley, what is this place?" Altia asked, gently rubbing one of the murals. It had a young girl on her knees, praying. She had long brown hair and emerald, the same color as Altia's. Then on the next part of the mural, it showed her, floating. Her eyes were pure yellow, hair a golden blonde, and a bright yellow energy was emanating from her.  
  
"This is where everything from Tiamat was kept. That mural is showing the use of Kikaiyu for the first time, by the first and only other one who obtained it." Shirley explained, floating over to where Altia stood.  
  
"What is Kikaiyu?" Aya asked, looking at the beautiful and exotic flowers, which aroma filled the air.  
  
"It means Ultimate Magic in the language of the Ancients." Shirley told her. Altia turned to Shirley with eyes full of confusions. Shirley smiled at Altia, but she didn't smile back, she was too confused to.  
  
"Ancients? What are they?" Altia finally spoke up, Aya just sat Indian style and listened intently.  
  
"They are you. You are an Ancient." Shirley told her, smiling. She hoped that this would not destroy the girl.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't even know what the hell an Ancient is!" Altia exclaimed. She was full of anger, confusion and power. This could be a lethal combination if happened to the wrong person.  
  
"I guess I should explain all of it." Shirley sighed. She knew it would take a while but it had to be done.  
"They're actually Ancient Mystics, but the Mystic race died out and the Ancient ones were left alone. The Ancients soon had to leave Tiamat, their Island. It was beautiful and covered in lush green and florescent colors. But something went wrong. A young girl, around eight or so, gained the power of Kikaiyu. This was the ultimate magic. But she had been brainwashed by the few remaining Mystics. She now believed that Ancients were the ones who destroyed the Mystics, and that they must pay. So this little girl destroyed everything with her power." She paused for a moment then continued.  
  
"The people of Tiamat, now only a few Ancients, fled here, to Endiness. The people here seemed to have a thing against Mystics, they were in the same league as Winglies, helping them. So the Ancient Mystics became only Ancients. But now...no more remain. Except you. And you're the one with the Ultimate Magic. And already you have sustained enough power and controlled it that you could have easily destroyed the island itself, not just the people." She now turned back to Altia.  
  
"That's what this mural is. One of the artifacts we found in Tiamat. It tells the story of the Demon Child. Its sad, isn't it?" Shirley finished.  
  
"Yes, very tragic. But, how do you know that I am an Ancient?" She asked as she stood up and wiped the dust off her skirt.  
  
"You have those emerald eyes and the beautiful brown hair that these people did. They were the Wanderers of Earth. Their hair was silky brown, representing the soil and eyes emerald green as the plants. Every Ancient had these characteristics. Plus I could sense it. And only an Ancient could use Kikaiyu." Shirley told her.  
"What's the point of Ultimate Magic anyways?" Aya spoke up.  
  
"This magic can either destroy the planet or save it, mattering what's in the heart of the barer." A man's voice came from the stairway. He slowly came out of the shadows and leaned against the door way.  
  
He wore a gray chain-mail that was almost cloth, black boots and black denim pants. He had blue hair that came to his hips, his bangs were cut just to his cat ears, where two strips of hair strung, coming a little below his shoulders. He had yellow eyes with dragon pupil, symbolizing that he was half human and half demon. He was very tall, about 6' 4" and wore a black belt with a sheathed long sword on each side.  
  
"Who are you?" Altia shot up and looked at the quiet, but handsome man. He didn't answer. She stomped over to him and looked into his eyes. "Who are you!?" She said frustrated.  
  
Shirley giggled at the girl. "That's Amras Ar-Feinel." Shirley floated over to the two of them, Aya following. "He's helped protect this shrine." She told them, smiling.  
  
"Well, Amras, how would you know about the Ultimate Magic?" Altia asked, poking his chest. He glanced at her hand, into her eyes and then removed her hand from his chest.  
  
"I've been with Shirley for awhile. She told me about it, and unfortunately I have to protect you, the one with the power." Amras told her.  
  
"Yay! Now we have another friend!" Aya and Altia jumped happily. Amras just slapped his forehead, realizing who he had to travel with. "Shirley, is there something else?" Altia asked.  
  
"No, just be careful." She said, making a stairway appear out of the room. "Oh, and you can come back anytime you need." She smiled to them.  
  
"Bye!" Aya ran out of the room to find fresh air and her friends.  
  
"I am not going with them." Amras stated harshly. "Amras, just protect her." Shirley pleaded. "I'm not going with them." He stated again.  
  
"Thanks Shirley! See ya later!" Altia grabbed Amras' wrist and pulled him out of the room.  
"Altia, Aya, you guys are alright!" Blaze and Hiecaro shouted in unison. They ran to the girls, who happily hugged them. "What happened?" Blaze asked. Altia summarized what she was told.  
  
"Oh and this is Amras Ar-Feinel." Altia gestured towards the silent man. "And look!" Both Aya and Altia held out their Dragoon Spirits.  
  
"So you guys are Dragoons now." Both girls nodded. "What about him, is he coming with us?" Hiecaro gestured towards Amras.  
  
"I have to come. I have to protect her." He looked at Altia. "Lets go." He said before walking off, Altia fast behind him. After making their way out of the shrine they headed into Volcano Villude, following Amras.  
"Hey Amras! Can we slow down?" Altia asked, struggling to keep up with the demon speed. She had sweat gathering on her forehead as they climbed up to the entrance of the Volcano, which was quite far up. "Fine, be that way!" Altia sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Get up." Amras demanded. "No! I'm tired and I need to rest! You're supposed to protect me remember!?" Altia shot back.  
  
"Fine, get on!" She climbed onto Amras' back and he quickly leaped from cliff to cliff until he got to the top of the Volcano, Aya and Hiecaro the same and Blaze flying up, jealous of Amras.  
"You can get off now." Amras told Altia who only held on tighter. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.  
  
"My legs hurt, I don't wanna get down." She whined to him. "What if I get down and then my legs give out and BOOM I fall off the cliff? Then my death would be your fault and you'd have to live with destroying the last of the Ancients." He mumbled and walked forward, Altia still on his back.  
  
Aya giggled as she ran and caught up with them, the other two right behind her. They ventured through the caves and caverns of the volcano, and sustaining the heat quite well for being so young.  
  
After traveling through the caverns with lakes of lava and only stepping stones to get over them they found a pool of lava, with a huge claw out of it. They slowly walked over to it, all freaked out by it.  
  
"What is it?" Altia sat up a bit straighter, pushing gently on Amras' shoulders. She was very curious but didn't know what it was or was capable of.  
  
"Its a Virage. They were creatures Mystics and Winglies manipulated during the Dragon Campaign. Just like humans used Dragons. It's still alive. I guess because of it's hatred towards us dragoons." Amras said. Then the thing sprung to life, showing part of a Virage, it didn't have its full form.  
"It shouldn't be all that hard, it only has part of its form." Amras told them.  
  
Blaze grinned. "Dark Flame Dragoon!" He shouted, the ground became black and a cross of flame engulfed him. He now wore red and black armor. "Sorcery Flames!" He shouted as a stream of darkness and flame shot out from under the Virage.  
  
Hiecaro followed his example and transformed. He performed the same combo to the Virage as the Dragon, but didn't cut off it's head.  
  
Aya now wore green and fuchsia armor. "Winds of Thunder!" She shouted, spinning her sword in front of her, creating a thunder tornado, causing high damage to the Virage.  
  
Amras now went in for the attack. He drew his long swords and performed a seven hit combo. "Fiery Darkness!" He shouted as he finished it, killing the Virage.  
  
Though it was dead, it now was falling on them, certain death. Altia walked in the center of the semi circle and her eyes and hair turned golden yellow and her body glowed yellow.  
  
"Oui crymm hud pnehk ryns!" She spoke the strange language again and then shot out energy, directly at the Virage, shooting it back into the lava, where it stayed.  
"Wow, you're really strong Amras!" Altia said, hopping back onto his back, happily.  
  
"Swords are weapons made only to kill." Amras stated simply. "I'm just good at it." He said, adjusting her comfortably.  
  
"That's not true. Swords should be used to protect, not kill." Blaze said against Amras.  
  
"What did you just say?" Hiecaro walked over to Blaze confused. "Swords should be used to protect." Blaze repeated himself.  
  
"No, it can't be. Mero...is that really you?" Hiecaro asked as he looked closely at him. Blaze looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"So...you remember. I thought it was you, but you've changed so much." Blaze said as his eyes returned to their normal cerulean look.  
  
. AHAHA! I'm evilness. I stop in middle of long chappie! Amras is gonna kill me! I made him cute! Please Review! 


	10. Volcano Flames

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD! I do own Altia *me* and Blaze. Hiecaro, Aya, and Amras own themselves.  
  
Author Note: Sorry Amras. I had to give you kitty ears. *grins* Mwahaha! I am evilness. I got an idea. Everyone seems to be doing a BUNCH of new characters teaming up with original party BUT not me!! He He He!  
  
Chapter 8- Volcano Flames  
  
"Wait...Mero? What are you talking about?" Altia jumped back down and walked over to Hiecaro and Blaze with a confused look on her face. Both of them just stared at her. "Hello!? What are you talking about?" She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Altia, remember how I told you about losing my friend in Hoax?" He asked trying to make it easier. She slowly nodded. "Well it's Hiecaro." He stated simply.  
  
"But...why didn't you know before. I mean there can't be that many people named Blaze in Endiness." She stated as she looked back and forth between them, still quite confused.  
  
"I've never heard of anyone else with that name." Hiecaro said as he now turned to Altia. She gave him a very confused look. "His name is Mero Blaze Feld." She gave him a confused look.  
  
"So you're really Mero?" She asked, poking him in his chest. He gave her a serious look and then she smiled softly at him. He smiled back.  
  
"No...I don't know the boy named Mero. I'm Blaze Feld. I changed my name when I changed myself." He said, now seeming more mature and stronger than he had before.  
  
"It's true, he has greatly changed, now much stronger. Stronger than the Mero I know. Now he is truly Blaze Feld." Hiecaro told them plainly. He had now turned his attention back to Blaze.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Blaze?" Altia asked as she looked into his eyes with sadness in hers.  
  
"I-I well I wanted to forget about that weakling. The one who couldn't save his best friend, the man that was closer to him than anyone in his own family." Blaze stated, feeling a bit guilty about it.  
  
"It's alright, I understand. Just like me leaving Lavitz and Bale behind. I don't want to be known as 'Lavitz' Sister' for the rest of my life. I want to make something of myself." Altia said, walking a few steps and smiling to the sky, or the roof of the volcano.  
  
"You don't have much of a choice in that. You have been chosen and are the one who'll either save or destroy the world." Amras said a bit harshly as he walked past them slowly.  
  
"You know you don't have to be such a jerk about it! I know you don't want to be here, I know you can't stand me and I know the only reason why you're following us is because you have to! Well don't! Don't follow us anymore! Only do what you want! I'll leave now, I'm just a bother to you!" Altia said angrily as she ran out of the cavern in tears.  
  
"Are you happy? You made her cry! Go apologize to her!" Aya demanded angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side. Aya stomped her foot, getting his attention. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his eyes toward Aya.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not apologizing to anybody! Especially not her!" He said stubbornly as he could see the anger on her face.  
  
"Amras!! You are going to apologize whether you like it or not!" Aya grabbed his ear and pulled him in the direction Altia ran off to. " Go talk to her!" Aya shouted but before she could talk him to Altia he jerked his arm away and quickly got out of that cavern.  
  
"I can't believe him. She insisted on him coming and now he does this." Hiecaro stated wide eyed from what just happened. "I guess we should go after him." He added.  
  
"What? Why should we go after him?" Aya asked confused.  
  
"Because Altia won't leave if we leave him behind. She's too kind to leave someone behind." Blaze said, interrupting the bickering. Even as worried as he was about Altia, he knew she had the ultimate magic and would use it if needed.  
  
"I know you're right, but I'm worried for her. I mean what if she gets into trouble. Or another one of those creatures attack?" Aya asked as she turned from the doorway Altia ran into towards Hiecaro and Blaze.  
  
"She'll be alright. She's a Dragoon and an Ancient. If needed she'll use her Ultimate Magic." Hiecaro told her going in the direction Amras did. Aya sighed and quickly ran to catch up with him, Blaze following.  
"So this is Volcano Villude?" Dart said as he and the others finally reached the entrance to the large fiery volcano.  
  
"Yes, but even as Dragoons, you must be careful. This place is very dangerous, plus some of the most powerful monsters inhabit this area." Rose stated as she walked ahead of the others.  
  
"I hope she lightens up a bit. It's going to be a hard trip if she's so harsh the entire trip." Lavitz said, following Rose. Shana nodded and she and Dart entered right behind them.  
  
"Whoa, this place is weird!" Shana exclaimed as she came to cliff and slightly leaned over the edge, not far enough to fall, knowing she'd fall to certain death if she did.  
  
"What's that!?" Lavitz shouted, pointing to a large bird. As the bird came closer, the cavern became hot, almost unbearably hot.  
  
"It's Firebird. We might be able to escape if we run." Rose said as she turned facing her back to the group. The others nodded and ran around a cliff, hiding behind a boulder.  
  
After a moment the cavern turned back to its normal scorching heat just from the lava, but they knew the Firebird was gone.  
  
"We're lucky. Usually the Firebird doesn't let its prey escape." Rose said as she left the cavern.  
  
"Rose! Wait up!" Lavitz said as he ran after the mysterious woman.  
  
"Shall we go Miss Shana?" Dart said holding out an arm. Shan giggled and took it as they left the cavern.  
  
"Rose and Shana huh? Then the other two must've been Dart and Lavitz. I guess I should go warn the others." Amras said to himself as he sat on a small ledge above where the others were standing.  
  
"I wonder what happened here." Lavitz said to the others, but mainly to himself. "There must've been a huge war or something here. At least a pretty good battle." He added as he looked around.  
  
Dart's party had entered the cavern where the Virage had once resided. But now nothing but a pool of lava, and parts of the deceased Virage scattered throughout the area.  
  
"I hope they're all alright." Dart said to himself as he looked around the cavern.  
  
"Who those girls and your brother?" Rose asked, leaning against the wall, quiet and always sounding harsh.  
  
"Yeah, they shouldn't have run off like that." Lavitz added in, now sitting against a rock.  
  
"You know it's your fault don't you?" Rose said turning her sight at the knight. He only returned a confused look. "You yelled at her and wouldn't accept her best friend. Not only that but you practically called her a whore." Rose said harshly.  
  
"I-I...I know you're right. But then if anything bad happens to her, it's my fault. I just couldn't bare that." Lavitz said as he slowly stood up and wiped his olive pants off.  
  
"Let's just move on. We have to go through this place to get to the Dragon's Nest." Dart said, leading the way. They quickly traveled into the next cavern. They were very surprised at what they saw, as were the one's they found.  
"Blaze!" Dart shouted as he ran into the room. His brother turned with wide eyes when he saw them. Dart noticed that there was two more people with them.  
  
"I told you they were here." Amras leaned against a wall and gave them a crooked grin. "But you just couldn't listen to me." He added harshly.  
  
"I'm so glad we found you guys. But where's Altia?" Lavitz asked as he looked around, noticing that she wasn't there.  
  
"She ran off after we destroyed that thing." Amras gestured towards the cavern where the remains of the Virage was. " But she doesn't want to see you. I wouldn't either after what you did." Amras smirked at Lavitz.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted back angered. He remembered every word of what he said to her. But he didn't want to think of why she told him.  
  
"Amras Ar-Feinel. And you're Knight-Boy am I right?" He turned his attention towards Lavitz, knowing how angry he was making him, and he was enjoying every last bit of it.  
  
"I am Lavitz Slambert of the First Knighthood of Basil." Lavitz said sternly as he put the flat end of his spear on the ground and stood up straight, just like a knight.  
  
"That's why she ran away, y'know. Because you were knight before you were brother. And you cared more about keeping her from me and Blaze then protecting her." Aya now entered the conversation. She walked over to him and just stared at him. She hated him after what he had done to Altia. She didn't care what he said about her, but he hurt Altia, so he hurt her.  
  
"You're the Sandoran Soldier aren't you?" Lavitz asked, anger still shown in his voice.  
  
"My name is Aya Kizaki, and I'm an Ex-Sandoran Soldier. I don't care if you can accept that or not, just stay away from Altia." Aya's voice was now more stern and harsh.  
  
"Stop bickering! Now you said that you beat the Virage?" Rose said as she now turned her attention to Amras. She slowly walked over to him, boots clicking with every step.  
  
"Yes, it was surprisingly weak. All of us didn't even transform into a Dragoon and we beat it very quickly. You don't have to worry about it anymore." Amras replied. Rose gave him a confused look. "Altia was right, she said 'You shall not bring harm.'" He repeated Altia's words.  
  
"Wait a minute. Amras, since when could you understand what she said? That's not even English." Aya asked confused and surprised.  
  
"I always have been able to. Shirley taught it to me. She'll only speak it when she uses her power, at least until she learns the language of the Ancients." Amras told them simply. He seemed not to care about anything, but he was worried for Altia.  
  
"Can we go find Altia now? I don't want her to get hurt." Lavitz said impatiently as he paced back and forth in the small cavern.  
  
"No, she doesn't want to see you guys, either did we. And she can take care of herself, you've all seen it, you were there in Hoax." Amras said, now moving from his wall to where the two groups stood.  
  
"Let's get out of here you guys." Aya decided, transforming into the Flash Wind Dragoon. The others' mouths gaped open as they saw this. But then Hiecaro and Blaze did the same and they were even more surprised.  
  
"You guys are Dragoons?" Dart asked, very confused and still taken by surprise.  
  
"Yeah, Hiecaro was the first, he was when we first met him. He helped us kill the Dark Flame Dragon. And Blaze got that Dragoon Spirit. Then Shirley gave me and Altia one, so we're both Dragoons too." Aya explained quickly.  
  
"If we're going to go, we ought to do it now." Blaze said quickly. He knew he didn't want to leave, he was happy that he found his brother. But he cared so much for Altia, so he would do as she wanted. The others nodded and Aya led the way out.  
They quickly flew threw the caverns, with the exception that Amras was leaping from ledge to ledge, at the same pace as the Dragoons.  
  
"You guys, where's Altia!?" Amras shouted as they ran through the caverns. He knew that if something did happen to her, it would be his fault, and he could sense something dark inside of Rose.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's outside at the exit." Aya shouted back, increasing her speed, knowing that Dart and the others weren't far behind.  
  
Not too long after their short conversation they found themselves outside of the Volcano, this one was ground level.  
  
"She's not here! That means she's still in there with them." Amras said, turning to go back in. Before he could Aya grabbed his wrist.  
  
"We have to get outta here. She's fine, they followed us." Aya tried to console him. She thought they did all follow them.  
  
"Not all of them. Rose, she stayed behind. I sense something bad about her, I don't know what it is, but I have to help Altia." He argued. Aya smiled, nodded and let go of his wrist.  
  
"Meet us in Lohan." Aya said as they flew off. He waited a second until they were out of sight.  
  
Amras now turned and re-entered the volcano. He rushed through, leaping as he had before. In a few moments he came upon Lavitz and Dart, who Shana was on his back. He didn't pay any heed to them, just would slice at their stomach, stunning them.  
  
'Why am I doing this? She's been nothing but annoying to me. She can take care of herself too, but I'm still doing this. Is it because of Rose? Wait...Rose...that's it! I remember Shirley telling me about her! Rose is the Black Monster! I've got to help Altia before she gets killed!'  
  
So many thoughts and emotions were running through Amras' head as he leapt through the treacherous cliffs inside of Volcano Villude. Then he finally reached the cavern where he found Rose and Altia.  
  
"So, you're the chosen one, the one with the power of the Ancients. You're just as much of a threat as the Moon Child!" Rose swung her sword at Altia. Altia only turned her head, scared. To her surprise she only heard the clash of swords.  
  
"A-Amras? Why are you here?" Altia asked surprised. When she had opened her eyes she saw Amras standing in front of her fighting Rose.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said Altia, but we can talk later, we have to get out of here." Amras said as he struggled slightly against Rose.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, and where are the others?" Rose asked as she tried to trick him but he pulled out a second sword to block it. Rose smirked at this, she realized he was better than she thought.  
  
"Shut up, Black Monster! You're 'friends' are probably recovering from being stunned about now." He said as he pushed her back. She stood there wide-eyed as she heard him call her Black Monster. "Come on, Altia, I'm faster than you can fly." Amras said kneeling as she climbed onto his back.  
  
"Wait, Amras! How did you know?" Rose asked, resting her sword to her side.  
  
"I could sense it. And Shirley told me a bit about you." He replied as he turned to her. She slowly walked towards them and Altia tensed up a bit in fear. "Don't worry Altia, you're safe." He calmed her, but she remained a bit tense.  
  
"You could 'sense' that I am the Black Monster? But only demons can sense those kind of things." Rose said as she looked at him with confusion. She knew he looked odd, but he didn't look like a demon, they were usually some kind of animal.  
  
"I'm half demon half-human. But I have to go, your friends are coming." Amras stated simply as he ran out of the cavern, leaping over Dart and the others.  
"Amras, thank you." Altia said, hugging him. He didn't reply, but she expected it. She was happy that he came to her rescue. She figured that they were going to Lohan and they soon arrived there, thanks to his demon speed.  
  
I'm gonna stop there. The title's Volcano Flames so it stops one out of the Volcano. Alright, next chapter coming soon, maybe. Please Review! 


	11. Toying With An Ancient

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD! The created characters own themselves, with the exception of Blaze who isn't anybody, he was made up by me!  
  
Author Notes: Thanx a LOT to Hiecaro. You helped a great deal with this!  
  
Chapter 9- Toying With An Ancient  
  
After a trip through the mountains and the Poisoned Forest, Amras and Altia finally made it to Lohan. They slowly walked into the huge, now overly crowded city and looked around.  
  
" Whoa, why is there so many people here? There wasn't this many before, was there?" Altia asked as she hopped off of Amras' back.  
  
" No there wasn't this many before. But I'm not sure why there's so many here now. There too happy for them to have been moved here because of the war." He stated as he walked ahead. " You coming?" He asked, not even looking back at her.  
  
" Yeah, wait up!" She said as she ran up to his side, almost falling in the process.  
  
" Where could they be? They told us to meet them here." Amras said as he rotated his gaze throughout the city, trying to find his friends.  
  
" Wait a minute..." She stopped in her tracks, and Amras turned and looked at her. " You didn't even think of a place to meet them!? Only Lohan!? That's foolish!" She said, stomping her foot, frustrated.  
  
" Sorry Miss Altia, I was too busy worrying about you and coming to save you to worry about that!" Amras shot back.  
  
" You mean...it was your idea to save me?" She asked, guilt in her eyes. He nodded slowly and a bit reluctantly. " I'm sorry...I figured Aya had forced you to come save me." Altia put her head down.  
  
" Don't worry about it. But why would Aya want me to do it? Blaze is the one who's in love with you." Amras said solemnly.  
  
" Well, she wanted you to be my 'Knight in shining armor.'" Amras gave her a confused look. " Isn't it obvious, she's been trying to get us hooked up from the beginning. I don't know why though, it's hopeless. Nobody could fall in love with a cocky jerk." Altia said with a smirk on her face.  
  
" What did you just say!? Little brat, get back here! Like anyone could ever love you! All you do is bicker! The only reason I'm here now is because I have to! Because you're the one with Kikaiyu, unfortunately!" He shot back.  
" Hey you think they're alright? I mean, he might of saved her, then killed her. He probably enjoys that." Blaze said pacing back and forth across the waiting room of the Inn.  
  
" Ha...you're the last person I'd expect that from. I mean...where would you get an idea like that anyways?" Hiecaro said as he shifted from one side of the doorway to another.  
  
" Didn't you see the way he was back there? I mean he's vicious, probably someone who thirsts for blood. He sees a weapon as nothing more than a tool to kill." Blaze said protestingly.  
  
" He's right, that is what weapons are. Your version is just the sweet version, though I like the sound of it more." Hiecaro said calmly, still in the same position as before, only turning his gaze to Blaze.  
  
" So you agree with me, don't you? He is a killer isn't he! You believe it, too!" Blaze said, a bit too excited. He was worried for Altia, everyone knew he loved her, but also knew she didn't return those feelings, she only saw him as a friend.  
  
" Mero Blaze Feld! I can't believe you!" Aya shouted as she popped up from her cushion on the sofa. " After everything he's done for us and you still say such horrible things about him!" Aya shoved him onto the sofa. " He risked his life against Dragoons to save her. Even you couldn't have done that!" She shouted with anger.  
  
" I...I.." Blaze only looked to the ground with sad eyes. He knew what she said was true. He would have been helpless.  
  
" Look..." Aya sat next to him. " We all know how much you love her..." When she said these words Blaze's eyes widened. " But she's in safe hands now. Amras...he possesses great strength...I don't know where he gets it. But protecting her is an oath he has made and one he'll keep." Aya finished.  
  
" You're the one with Kikaiyu, unfortunately." They all turned their attention towards the entrance of the Inn as they heard the familiar voice.  
  
" It seems we've found them, or they've found us." Aya said as she smiled to the happy look in Blaze's eyes, but it showed on his face as well.  
  
Aya nodded to Blaze unasked question and he jumped up from the sofa and literally ran out the door, to find Amras and Altia, still bickering.  
  
" Hiecaro..." Hiecaro turned to see worry in Aya's eyes. His expression gave her the signal to continue. " There's something that I noticed about Amras..." Aya's gaze went to the doorway, then the wooden floor, then back into Hiecaro's steel blue eyes. " His eyes...those are eyes of a slayer..." She said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear but him.  
  
" Yeah...I noticed that too. But he seems like a good guy. But...what about... his past?" Hiecaro said back to her.  
  
" I know he's on our side, but what if something happens, and he ends up being our enemy, non of us would survive." Aya said out of worry.  
  
" Aya...I know that theirs something about his past we don't know, but we don't know everything about any of us, so lets just give him a chance. If the time comes, then we'll worry about it. Maybe he'll open up, he seems to care for her, not just because she has the Ultimate Magic." Hiecaro told her.  
  
" I know you're right, he's been a great help and he does seem to care for her, but that's what I'm afraid of." Hiecaro gave her a slightly confused look. " I think she's beginning to care a great deal for him too, and I don't want anything to happen to her." Aya said quietly.  
  
" Come on Aya, lets go see her, we'll all protect her." Hiecaro said, smiling. Aya returned the smile and both left the Inn.  
" How dare you even think of touching her!" Blaze's fist was clenched and ready to hit Amras. He was full of anger and jealousy.  
  
" Blaze stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!" Altia tried to stop him, but this made him even more jealous.  
  
" Sorry for saving her life...next time I'll leave that to you. If I had, she'd be dead right now." Amras said calmly and seemingly emotionless, but his voice had harshness towards Blaze.  
  
" Damn you demon! Take this!" Blaze put all his strength and speed into a single punch, going straight at Amras' face. It seemed as if it would have been a direct hit. But only a few seconds before it hit, Amras caught his fist with one hand, barely moving anything but his arm. He pushed it backwards towards Blaze.  
  
" You don't stand a chance. And good luck at winning her over." He said harshly as he squeezed a bit, making the cracking of Blaze's knuckles audible. Amras released his grip and walked in the opposite direction, Blaze falling to his knees, holding his hand in pain.  
  
" Amras, get back here!" Altia shouted as he walked off, not listening. She sighed as she bent down to check out Blaze's hand. " It's broken, but not too badly. You're lucky he didn't try to do more than that. Here..." Altia wrapped a cloth around it. " It should be better in no time." She smiled at him, making him blush.  
The four of them now sat outside the Inn, both Aya and Altia dangling their feet over the edge, sitting behind the railing, and both Hiecaro and Blaze leaning on it.  
  
" Umm, you guys..." Everyone turned to Altia. She had a look of worry in her eyes.  
  
" What is it honey?" Aya asked, putting a warm hand softly on her shoulder, trying to give her comfort.  
  
" Do you guys...hate Amras now?" She asked, tilting her head down, looking at the many people below.  
  
" What...no...we don't hate him..." Aya said in a sweet and comforting voice.  
  
" Speak for yourself...I hate that demon with a passion. All he does is destroy..." Blaze said harshly. " He doesn't deserve to live...he shouldn't have even been born..." He added, still quite harsh.  
  
Altia turned her gaze to him with surprise. " H-how could you say such a thing?" She stood up slowly. " He's helped us so much and all you do is try to fight him! You know he's stronger than you and you know he deserves better than the way you're treating him. And no matter how much you hate him, he saved my life! So the least you could do is treat him like a companion!" She said, fighting back tears of anger and hurt.  
  
" Companion? You really think of him as a companion? That...thing! He's a monster! With only a small amount of strength, look at what he did! He's not even human! He's half demon!" Blaze shouted, rage burning inside of him.  
  
" That's enough Blaze!" Hiecaro now interrupted their argument. " You okay Altia?" She nodded, tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. " Go to Aya." She walked over and Aya wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
  
" What, so now you're on his side?" Blaze asked now angry towards all of them.  
  
" No, but you've gone too far. It's not his fault that he's part demon. So am I!" Hiecaro shouted, extending his large pair of black wings.  
  
" Hiecaro...I didn't mean it like that." Blaze said guiltily.  
  
" I know you didn't, but you said it. You have to except him, we know you think he'll take her away, but you shouldn't get so riled up about it, it'll just get you hurt." Hiecaro sat next to the girls on Aya's side and Blaze did the same on Altia's.  
  
They all sat silently for about an hour, watching the sunset. Now the sun had moved across the sky. Now it was about noon and the group remained in their places.  
  
" Hey Aya..." Aya turned her attention to Altia who still gazed at the crowd of people.  
  
" Yeah, what is it Altia?" She asked as she turned her gaze from the people below to Altia.  
  
" What's going on? I mean why are so many people here, and all of them heading for the arena?" She said, gesturing below.  
  
" Oh, that's all?" She giggled and Altia nodded and smiled. " Well there's a contest starting soon. Lots of warriors come from all over the world once a year for this. It's the Strongest Man Contest. The strongest warriors participate in this contest, many come just to see it." She said with excitement in her voice.  
  
" I want to participate in it. Will you guys watch me?" Hiecaro said cheerfully, the girls nodding vigorously and Blaze just smiling as agreement.  
  
" You said you're going to the Contest?" They all turned their attention to a figure on a roof above them. " I'm participating too." The man jumped down and landed in front of them.  
  
Altia's eyes widened as her thoughts were right, it was him. " Amras! You came back!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around her neck. He stood there wide eyed then after a moment hugged her back, not sure what else to do. He looked at Blaze and noticed the anger in his eyes.  
  
He put his arms on her shoulders and put her at arms length from him, looking her in her emerald eyes. " Yeah, I came back." She smiled and hugged him again, this time he hugged her back, eyes closed and enjoying it as much as her.  
  
" So you're seriously participating in the fight?" Hiecaro said once they stopped hugging. He had a smile on his face, he was actually glad to see Amras.  
  
" Of course. After all, I've gotta give them some kind of a challenge. Better hope we don't get put against each other." He grinned for the first time at Hiecaro.  
  
" Whoo, scary thought...two part demons up against each other. Ahh! Save me!" Aya said as she hid behind Altia. Altia only laughed at her.  
  
" Well shouldn't we get going, we are going to actually participate, right?" Blaze finally spoke up as he looked at the others, not making contact at all with Amras.  
  
" What are you talking about? You can't participate, your hand is broken." Aya told him. She grabbed him and whispered into his ear. " Look I know you want to impress her but you'll only get yourself hurt worse." She said, he looked sad but then nodded.  
  
" Alright, lets go!" Altia said, holding a fist in the air and jumping once. They all quickly ran down the stairs and into the arena.  
" Hey , we want to register!" Altia and Aya said in unison happily.  
  
" I'm sorry young ladies, but we only allow males in this contest." The female at the desk said.  
  
" Okay, but them two are registering!" Altia gestured towards Hiecaro and Amras who stood to the side.  
  
" Alright, names please!" She said smiling, as perky as both of the women were. She pulled out a sheet of paper and an ink pen. " Oh, and titles please."  
  
" Hiecaro...the Dark Light..." Hiecaro said plainly. The woman nodded and wrote it down.  
  
" What about you?" She looked up and noticed the same thing in his eyes as Aya and Hiecaro.  
  
" Amras..." Was all he said. He never had given himself a title, non that he liked.  
  
" Sir...I need a title please..." She looked up at him hoping he would reply, but he was silent.  
  
" Hmm...Amras...the Silent Wanderer..." Altia said as she looked at the silent man, who was supposedly a wanderer.  
  
" That's a great title! Alright, you two go down there the fight will start soon. You guys should go to the stands." She told them gesturing to each place when mentioned.  
  
" Alright thanks! Good luck you guys!" Aya and Altia said in unison as they ran off, Blaze right behind them.  
There had been many battles already. The ones who flaunted their power had fallen beneath the truly strong, and now two of the three remaining had come to a battle.  
  
'Lloyd, the Platinum Shadow, VS. Hiecaro, the Dark Light'  
  
This battle seemed to be going great, for Hiecaro. He had extended his large black wings and used his speed and strength to get the upper hand.  
  
" Hu! Ha! Huah! Yi! Yah! Yaauuhh! Twin Destruction!" Hiecaro used a powerful six hit combo with his arm blades, damaging Lloyd, but to his surprise, the man healed automatically.  
  
" Ha! That's it!?" Lloyd said mockingly. He then went in for a final blow and attack him multiple times with in a seconds span, knocking him out of this fight.  
  
" So is our battle next?" Amras said to Hiecaro as he entered the small room where he waited.  
  
" No...I lost. He had incredible swordsmanship. It was inhuman, not even I could keep up with it. Good luck." He told him as Amras now entered the arena.  
  
'Lloyd, the Platinum Shadow VS. Amras, the Silent Wanderer'  
  
Lloyd sighed as he saw Amras enter the arena. " Another fool who thinks he can beat me. Just a mere child." Were his words, mockingly said as well. Amras shot a glare at him, but remained silent as he walked towards Lloyd. " You believe those scars signify something? Tell me what is your name boy?" He still had a mocking tone.  
  
" Amras Ar-Feinel." He said simply, now only a few feet from his opponent.  
  
Lloyd shuttered when he heard his name. " You can't be? A mere boy, a slayer?" He said only loud enough the two of them could hear.  
  
" No, I am no longer a slayer, only a wanderer. Now, can we get on with this fight?" Amras replied, slightly harsh. Lloyd nodded and then began towards Amras. He easily dodged it, though Lloyd's speed was great, it seemed to be nothing to Amras.  
  
" Hu! Ha! Hey! Huah! Flames of Hell!" Amras shouted as he performed a strong combo. Lloyd healed himself once again.  
  
" What is it with these damned demons? Not even full demons either." Lloyd said rudely, angering Amras.  
  
" That's enough!" They began going head to head, but seemed evenly matched.  
  
'I can't believe this kid has beat everyone else.' Lloyd thought to himself. He knew he could easily beat Amras, with brute of strength. He began toying with him. Playing with his mind, wanting to bring back the old him. He knew how much stronger he was, yet still played with him.  
  
Amras now had many wounds and was bleeding greatly, if he did this too much longer, he could die. But he didn't care he was determined to win this.  
" He toying with him!" Altia shouted as she stood up with her hands on the railing.  
  
" I don't think he'll survive it much longer." Aya agreed with Altia.  
  
" Lloyd, he doesn't care if he kills, he has the look of a slayer in his eyes, the same..." Hiecaro trailed off.  
  
" I've got to do something! I can't just sit here and watch him die!" Altia said, jumping into the arena before either of them could stop her.  
" Amras, Lloyd, stop please!" Altia ran up in tears, she knew how stubborn Amras was, she knew he'd fight to his death.  
  
" Altia, what are you doing in here? You're going to get hurt!" Amras ran over to her, trying get her out of the ring.  
  
" I'm not leaving, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!" She shouted back. He knew she was right.  
  
" Can we continue with our fight now?" Lloyd said with a cocky grin.  
  
" Altia, just get out of here. You're going to get yourself hurt." Amras said, worry in his dragon-like eyes.  
  
" Amras, watch out!" Altia shouted as she pushed him out of the way, Lloyd's sword going through her stomach.  
  
" Ugh..." Altia held her stomach as her vision became blurry and blood poured over her hand and onto the ground.  
  
" Altia!" Amras ran over and caught her before she fell to the ground. " Altia, come on. You're going to be alright." He shook her lightly.  
  
" Don't worry Slayer, you'll be with your little girl friend soon enough." Lloyd said as he walked towards Amras, ready to kill him.  
  
Altia's eyes snapped open, glowing yellow, hair blonde and entire body glowing yellow. She slowly rose to her feet then floated off the ground a few feet. She looked at Lloyd directly.  
  
" W-what is she?" He asked, shooting a fire ball at her. She easily batted it away. Amras noticed she was still bleeding a blood trail was below her feet.  
  
Altia still held all her attention on Lloyd. She spoke her strange language again, only Lloyd and Amras understanding.  
  
" Oui crymm hud pnehk ryns du dra uhac E muja!" Were her words. Then the same light that destroyed the Virage and protected them before shot out, at Lloyd, causing great injuries, even to someone as powerful as him. He had blood coming out of many wounds.  
  
Altia now fell into Amras' arms...rivers of blood still coming out of the wound, the wounds was fatal....  
  
AHAHHA! I'm evilness! Its stops there! Will Altia survive? Will Amras tell us about his past? Will he confess his feelings before it's too late? Find out next chapter! Please Review! 


	12. Dreams of the Heart

Disclaimer- I don't own anything LOD ~I wish I did though!~ The characters own themselves!  
  
Author Notes: So what did you think of the last chapter? I hope all of you liked it. I was going to make it more romantic at the end but well Amras might've killed me. I hope he doesn't for this one, it's definitely gonna be love based. XD hehehe. KK on to the chapter!  
  
Chapter 10- Dreams of the Heart  
  
" Is there anything we can do for her?" Hiecaro asked Senator quietly. He had sadness in his eyes, they had all grown attached to her.  
  
" I'm sorry, there's nothing. Except, pray..." Senator looked down and then glanced to each of them, noticing the fear and pain in their eyes, particularly in Amras'.  
  
" Can we visit her?" Aya now spoke up, breaking the silence. Senator nodded and then left the room. " Amras..." She rested a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. " Go visit her, I fear that you are the only one who can bring her back..." She said with a soft but small smile. He nodded and slowly stood up, then entered the room where she was. " Let's leave them alone." Aya said as she shut the door.  
Amras now sat in a plain wooden chair at the bedside of Altia. He just stared at her with sad eyes, sadness that no one had expected from him. He knew this could very well be the last time he saw her. Though everyone had grown to love her, no one had the same as him.  
  
" Altia...you can't...die...you can't..." He trailed off. His voice was shaking and eyes glossy with tears. " I can't do this...not with out you. You have to...help me. You have to live." He looked down to the floor and was silent.  
  
Her stomach was wrapped with gauze that was blood stained. She was still bleeding, and would not last much longer if she didn't get that blood replenished.  
  
' Isn't there anything I can do? This is happening because of me, because she...saved me. It's all my fault!' Amras clenched his fist angrily. He blamed it all on himself. Because he believed that he was too weak and that she knew this, she saved him. ' But why....why did she save me? She can't possibly...feel the same...can she?'  
  
" Wait, maybe Shirley will know what to do." Amras jumped up with hope in his eyes and in his heart. He rushed into the waiting room, where he found everyone, including the doctor.  
  
" Senator...how much longer...will she live?" He asked reluctantly.  
  
" Hmm I'd say about an hour an a half...so all of you should say your goodbyes." Senator told them sadly.  
  
" There's not much time. I've got to hurry." And with that Amras rushed out of the clinic and headed for the entrance of Lohan.  
  
" You guys stay here, I'm going after him." Aya told them as she ran out of the room after him. She finally caught up with him near the entrance. " Amras, wait!" He stopped in his tracks, her almost falling on him.  
  
" What's wrong? Did something happen to her? Is she alright?" Amras spoke quickly with fear in his voice.  
  
" She's the same as before, but where are you going? You should stay with her. We both know she needs you." Aya said sincerely, golden hair swaying in the wind.  
  
" I know, I know. But I think I know a way to save her. Shirley, she has to know a way to save her. Maybe she'll let us use her Dragoon Spirit to heal her." Amras said with the same hope in his voice as before.  
  
Aya nodded and smiled. " I'm coming with you, but I have a question." Amras gave her a look to continue. " You love her, don't you?" Amras' eyes widened.  
  
" W-what? How..." His face turned pure red as he blushed with embarrassment.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't tell. But you should..." She smiled at him and he returned a smile of thanks. " Alright, lets go." She said as a bright light engulfed her and now wore Dragoon armor. He nodded and began running towards the shrine.  
The two of them now arrived at the shrine. Aya landed and untransformed as she entered the shrine. The two of them walked through cautiously and stealthily.  
  
" Come on Shirley mmph!" Aya shouted for Shirley but the rest of her words were muffled as Amras covered her mouth and pulled her to the side hiding in the brush.  
  
" Be quiet." Amras whispered in her ear as she fought to get loose. " Be quiet unless you want to take up our time fighting a frivolous battle." Aya finally gave up and just laid there.  
  
" Great, with this we can save Shana! Lets hurry!" Dart's voice came through the room. It was followed but the sounds of footsteps, then Dart, Rose and Lavitz rushed past where they were and out of the Shrine.  
  
" Oh, so did you hear them coming?" Aya asked curiously as she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
" Yes, but we don't have time to talk about it, we have to find Shirley." Amras said walking off towards where the hole used to be.  
  
" Hey!" She ran up next to him as he looked around, trying to sense Shirley.  
  
" Shhh...I can't hear her if you're yelling." Amras tried to hush her but to no avail.  
  
Aya grinned at him with an idea, knowing it would agitate him. " Hey Shirley! Get out here! We need you help! Now!!!" She shouted loudly.  
  
" What is it child? What's wrong?" Shirley said as she appeared in front of them.  
  
" Ha! What now Demon-boy!?" Aya shouted then stuck out her tongue.  
  
Amras just glared at her. " Shirley, we need your help...its about Altia... she's in grave danger." He told her.  
  
" Alright, come with me, tell me everything..." Shirley gestured towards the newly arrived steps and Amras told her the story.  
" Oh my Goddess! We have to do something!" Shirley shouted out of surprise of the story she was just told.  
  
" I know...that's why I came here...can't you do something? Maybe you're Dragoon Spirit?" Amras suggested with hope in his eyes and easily detected in his voice.  
  
Shirley looked down sadly. " I'm sorry, but I no longer have the Dragoon Spirit. I gave it to the other Dragoons, to save their friend." Shirley said, regret in her voice. " There is nothing I can do."  
  
" You mean...there's no hope?" Aya said quietly as she looked to the ground.  
  
" Lady Aya, I sense something about you, but I can't tell what it is. Come here." Shirley said as she looked at Aya.  
  
" Alright." She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears, then slowly walked towards Shirley.  
  
" Your ears...they're slightly pointed. You're...an Elf?" Shirley said aloud, more trying to convince herself then Aya or Amras.  
  
" What are you talking about? I'm not an Elf. Elves are little short things with real pointy ears." She said not accepting what she said.  
  
" No, no my dear. That's only folklore. Come with me." Shirley said, going through the room with the artifacts of the Ancients to another room, with many magically made items.  
" Elves were magical and very powerful creatures. They lived on a continent known as Hegemony. It was split up into many different Estates and Houses. These creatures could have ruled the world once the Winglies were gone. But they were thought to be extinct long before the Dragon Campaign." She paused for a second.  
  
" They used humans for their slaves and concubines. They treated humans worse than shit, literally. But their was a few good Elves. Then came the Wizard War. The battle of magicians. The war between Mystics and Elves. The Elves feared the Mystics, they were known as the Elvenbane."  
  
" The name fit quite well. After a long and treacherous battle the Elves lost. But a few survived and were taken in by the Mystics. The Elven race grew once again and were known as the Light of the Earth. They had hair like the sun and eyes like the crystal treasures of the Earth. They combined Hegemony, and what was then known as Carbuncle, and made Tiamat."  
  
" Then they fall of the Mystics came, which you were already told of. With them, the Elven race fell. But with the few Ancients that escaped, it seems a few Elves did as well. And it seems you were born from one of those. And with the magic that only Elves have, if you have it, then you can save Altia." Shirley smiled happily as she finished.  
  
" Really? What's it called?" Aya asked as she stood up excited.  
  
" Sykel Dnyhcvan, in the language of the elves and ancients, but it means Magic Transfer." She told her.  
  
" Alright...how do I use it?" Aya asked, now becoming serious. " And what exactly does it do?" She added, seemingly without any confidence.  
  
" It's simple. You have to put a hand on the place that you believe is strongest, either their heart or their mind. Then pray in your heart for the Transfer to come. Then when it does, stay strong. Their magic power will transfer through you to the needed person." Shirley explained.  
  
" What if I don't have this power, how can I know?" Aya asked, now hope in her voice, but it seemed to be diminishing.  
  
Shirley let out a small giggle. " Come here my child." She gestured for her, and Aya came.  
  
" What are you looking at?" Aya asked as she noticed Shirley was staring at her chest.  
  
" I was right." She gestured towards the trefoil tattoo barely above the low cut tank top she wore.  
  
" Right about what? This, I've had it for as long as I can remember." She told her, putting a hand on the tattoo on her chest.  
  
" Cepom..." Shirley said quietly.  
  
" Cepom? What does that mean?" She asked confused.  
  
" It means Sibyl. And that's what you are. You can endure the Transfer. That's what that tattoo means." Amras told her, sitting impatiently, though it had only been half an hour since they left Lohan.  
  
" Amras, go get the silver trefoil, please." Shirley asked as he nodded. " Sibyls are those chosen by Soa. They can endure the Magic Transfer and can get messages from Her through a Transfer. But there's a few things people believe are true. This is what they say." She paused then continued.  
  
" Death to be a Sibyl, Death to know a Sibyl, Death to love a Sibyl." Aya's eyes widened. " Don't worry, these aren't true. Sibyls have special powers, and their blood can be diseased, but only to those who they wish it on. It's not death to love a Sibyl, the disease can't travel through saliva or the placenta's protection. And its not death to be one either, you can't be harmed by it yourself. The sign of a sibyl is the sign of poison or hazard. But it's only dangerous to those you choose."  
  
" This is it, isn't it?" Amras held up a simple silver chain that had a small silver trefoil at the end.  
  
" Yes, please give it to her. Aya wear this and don't take it off, it's your symbol." Aya took it and placed it around her neck, the small trefoil lined up with her tattoo. " Now please, go save Altia..." Shirley said as she floated away.  
  
" Don't worry, we will." Amras said as he and Aya headed as quickly as possible back to Lohan.  
They now made their way back through Lohan and to the clinic.  
  
" Is she okay?" Amras asked immediately as he came into the hospital, worried about her.  
  
" She's gotten a bit worse since you guys left." Blaze told them simply.  
  
" But she's still alive, right?" Amras asked, receiving a slow nod from both of them. " Good, we can still save her." Amras said, turning to Aya.  
  
" But...how?" Hiecaro asked confused. " Not even the best doctor in Serdio could save her." He added.  
  
" We'll explain later, there's not much time left!" Aya said a bit frantically as she grabbed Amras' wrist and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them.  
" Do you have any idea how to do this? If you hurt her I'll---!" Amras was cut off as anger built inside him, seeing Altia lay on the bed, blood soaked. Aya only held up a hand to shush him, and was successful.  
  
" Trust me..." Aya said with a soft smile. Amras sighed and nodded slowly. Aya then placed a hand on both Altia and Amras' chest, where their hearts would be.  
  
'Please let this work. Soa I need your help. Inducing Magic Transfer now...'  
  
Aya slowly closed her eyes and after a moment her blonde hair began to slightly glow. The necklace she wore slowly floated slightly above her neck as she leaned her head towards the sky. The trefoil tattoo above her chest changed from the reddish color, like a burn or scar, to a golden color and slightly glowed.  
  
" ...Pakeh Sykel Dnyhcvan..." Aya said blankly, as if it wasn't even her speaking.  
  
Now Amras' body began to glow a golden color, he felt energy from leave his body. He knew it was transferring into Altia when her body began glowing too. He watched with wide eyes as her wound began to heal, blood leaving as if it had never been gone.  
  
" ...Tecbancehk Dnyhcvan Huf..." Aya said before her eyes snapped open and she fell to the floor, none of them glowing. Amras began breathing heavily but quickly regained his breath, though the Magic Transfer took a lot out of him.  
  
" I'll let Hiecaro take care of you." He said quietly, not wanting to wake up Altia. He slowly picked up Aya, took her into the waiting room and laid her on the couch. " She's alright, just worn out." He said before going back into the room where Altia was.  
Amras now entered the room again, and slowly sat on a small chair that he placed next to the bed where she lye. The room tiny room was crowded, though only the bed, chair and a small night stand occupied the room, with the exception of the occupants. The entire room seemed to be made of wood, and was beautifully furnished and the aroma of flowers, carnations perhaps, filled the room.  
  
But nothing in this room phased Amras, nothing except her. The beautiful young woman that lye in the bed in front of him. Pale as she was from her recent wound, which was now gone completely, she was the most beautiful thing she had seen. But she was human...he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to be like his father...but his heart seemed to have chosen for him.  
  
" A-Altia...are you awake?" He said quietly as she moaned slightly. She turned to him, opened her emerald eyes into a slit and smiled at him. " You alright?" He asked her.  
  
" Y-yeah...seems that way..." She said smiling. She now had her eyes fully open and her skin seemed to be recovering to its natural state beautifully.  
  
" Why did you do that? You almost got yourself killed." Amras asked her, almost with lecture in his voice.  
  
" I...couldn't let him hurt you or worse....kill you." She said quietly. Altia groaned as she pushed herself up on the bed, covers falling to her waist. Amras blushed, she had no shirt on, only the gauze that wrapped around her waist and chest, covering her up, but he still blushed. Altia slightly giggled when she saw this.  
  
" I could've won y'know. I was just messing with his mind!" Amras said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, and turning his eye sight towards her, but nothing else.  
  
" More like he was 'toying' with you." She smiled at him, and he replied with a look of defeat. " Don't worry, nobody could have defeated him." Amras gave her a confused look. " I'll explain later....it's a long story of how I know." She smiled as a promise.  
  
" Alright, but I think you should go see them, they're worried about you, especially Blaze." He told her, gesturing towards the door.  
  
She let out a small sigh. " I feel bad, like I'm leading him on, I don't mean to. But I still care for him, as a friend, but he thinks of me as so much more. I just wish..." She trailed off, a bit scared to finish her sentence.  
  
'Why am I opening up like this to him? Especially after he was such a cocky jerk back at Volcano Villude! But after all he saved me back there, he saved me here too, even if it was with Aya's help, it was his energy that saved me...'  
  
" So, are you going to make them wait much longer? Even if you don't want to lead him on, Hiecaro and Aya are out there too. She has a great deal to tell you." He told her, standing up slowly.  
  
" Alright, I'll go see them. But I hope he doesn't get more of the wrong idea than he already has..." She said, pushing herself to the edge of the bed. " Can you hand me my shirt?" She asked him, he quickly gave her the blue tank top. Altia then slipped it on, over the bandages.  
  
" Whoa!" Altia slightly squealed when she collapsed into Amras' arms, she might have been healed but she was still weak.  
  
" You okay? It seems you're not completely healed, indeed it does." Amras smiled at her, a true smile, the first one she had seen out of him.  
  
" I'm fine. Just...a little weak." She said, still propping herself up on him. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her into the next room.  
" Altia!" Aya jumped him and ran over to Altia, hugging her immediately. They remained in the same position for a moment until Aya finally let go. " I'm so glad you're alright." Aya smiled at her.  
  
" Aya...I was told you have a lot to fill me in on. Please do so now." Altia requested, returning the smile. Aya nodded.  
  
" Well I'm actually an Elf. Mystics were the Elvenbane and there was a Wizard War, the war of magicians, and we lost. The few survivors were taken in by the Mystics and the Elven race came back. But then both races died off, with the exception of the few who came back here. And well I guess I was born from one of those. Oh and I'm a Sibyl. I can do Magic or Energy Transfers and I can get a Transfer from the Goddess herself, Soa." Aya explained it very quickly and Altia burst into a fit of laughter, as did Aya, but somehow Altia understood every word.  
  
" It seems that you guys had quite a time while I was half dead." Altia smiled at all of them. They all returned the same soft smile, with the exception of Amras, who was trying to act tough, even though they all knew what he was thinking. " Do you guys mind if we stay a bit longer? We can leave tomorrow, promise." Altia asked, almost a begging tone of voice.  
  
" It's fine Altia. You had a big day, we can stay another night. Go explore the city or whatever you want. Just be careful. Take Amras here with ya if you decide to leave Lohan." Hiecaro said as he playfully punched Amras in the chest.  
  
" Yes sir!" Altia saluted, trying to look serious then broke down into a giggling fit.  
  
" Alright, well lets go exploring!" Aya said, bouncing excitedly. " Come on lets go!" She smiled happily.  
  
" I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here!" Blaze said, sitting on the couch.  
  
" Party pooper!" Aya and Altia said in unison, giggling afterwards.  
  
" Alright, Aya let's go. Shall we fare maiden?" Hiecaro put out an arm, smiling.  
  
" Let us go, fine sir." She said, curtsying and intertwining her arm with his as they marched out the door, laughing together.  
  
" Well then, that leaves us!" Altia said, looking directly at Amras. HE only replied with a strange look. " Come on, lets go!" She said, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out the door.  
After pulling Amras through the town she stopped in her tracks, looking above her at a large building with a flat roof.  
  
" I wanna go up there! Watch the sunset. Please!?" She whined at Amras, knowing he could easily get up there.  
  
" Fine, hurry up." He squatted down so she could climb onto his back. " So much for that being the last time." He mumbled then leapt up onto the roof. The two of them had perfect timing, the sun had just began to set.  
  
" Isn't it beautiful? It's almost as if its...on fire." She said smiling looking at the orange, red and pink filled sky. It really did seem to be on fire.  
  
" A blazing fire of hate and deceit." Amras replied harshly to her comment as he leaned on a tower behind him.  
  
" No...a blazing fire of love and compassion. Haven't you ever fallen in love before?" She blurted out curiously.  
  
" Ha, love, me, right. No never have and never will." He lied through his teeth.  
  
" A life without love is no life at all." She said slowly getting up since the sun was almost finished setting.  
  
" You done watching it?" He asked, arms crossed, still leaning against the tower.  
  
" Yeah, but I want to show you something. We have to hurry though, I want to get there before it's dark." She smiled at him.  
  
" Fine." At that she hopped on his back, him jumping down and she took his hand, leading the way.  
Altia led him to a crystal clear pond with some sort of artifact in the center. A large object, very authentic looking. She still held his hand and pulled him over to a line of stepping stones and led him to the artifact, sitting on top of it, where there was a flat spot made.  
  
" I used to come here as a kid..." She started out, looking up to the purple sky that glowed with the Moon That Never Sets and multiple stars in the sky. " I'd come here whenever I felt lonely or sad and this place would always make me feel better. I even picked out my own star. I named it Ruba. It turns out it means hope in Ancient tongue." She said quietly.  
  
" It's kinda cold out here, maybe we should head back. It's already about ten." Amras said protectively.  
  
" It is a little cold, but...I have you to keep me warm." She said, moving closer to him and leaning on his arm.  
  
Amras was caught off guard by this and even surprised himself when he wrapped his arm around her and they sat there talking for the rest of the night, looking at shooting stars.  
  
After a few hours, now being about midnight, Altia had fallen asleep in Amras' arms. He picked her up carefully and took her back to the Inn, setting her in the bed and pulling up the covers. He looked at her and secretly smiled to himself, then slipped into his own bed, quickly falling asleep, thinking of Altia.  
  
Haha! Sorry, it wasn't as romance oriented as I wanted. But I have to save stuff for future chapters, plus I forgot stuff cuz it took so long to finish! Please review! 


	13. Save The King

Disclaimer- I don't own LOD! The characters own themselves. You know how this works.  
  
Chapter 11- Save The King  
  
The sun slowly began rising over the city of Lohan, and the inhabitants began filling the streets once again. Aya slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window before turning back over and curling up in her blankets.  
  
" Aya, get up. We're leaving today remember?" Hiecaro said as he walked over to her bed, fully dressed and ready to go at anytime.  
  
"Mm, go away. I wanna sleep." Aya groaned as she covered her head with the blankets.  
  
Hiecaro sighed and just looked at the ball of blankets, Aya inside. He grinned to himself and pulled the covers off the bed. Aya glared at him and pulled the covers back up.  
  
" Come on Aya, we gotta get going." He told her, sitting at the bedside on the floor. Aya grinned and leaped from under the covers tackling Hiecaro. Hiecaro somehow ended up on top of Aya. The two of them just gazed into each other's eyes. Aya giggled slightly and Hiecaro slowly moved his lips towards hers.  
  
" Hey guys!" Blaze burst into the room, Aya and Hiecaro both jumping a few feet from each other. Blaze just raised an eyebrow. " Anyways lets get going, Hiecaro go get Altia and Amras, I'm gonna go wait at the entrance." Blaze said as he left the room.  
  
" Well I guess I have to go wake up the second sleeping beauty." Hiecaro said as he stood up slowly.  
  
" Hiecaro wait, don't wake her yet, him either. They didn't come home until midnight. We'll wake them once I'm ready, give them a bit more to sleep." Aya smiled.  
  
" Alright, will do. But hurry, we need to hurry." Hiecaro said, leaving the room.  
  
Aya smiled to herself after Hiecaro left the room. She then quickly slipped into her normal attire. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair slowly and delicately. She looked in the mirror at the symbol above her chest and rested a hand on it.  
  
' Am I nothing more than Soa's pawn now? Will I become nothing but a messenger girl? ' Aya thought to herself before leaving the room.  
  
" I'll take Altia, you get Demon-boy." She said, gesturing to the rooms and then heading into Altia's.  
  
" Altia, come on hun, ya gotta get up now." Aya said, shaking the sleeping girl.  
  
" Mm, it's too early." Altia groaned a bit. She then rolled over, fighting as much as Aya did.  
  
" He he he. I'm not as nice as Hiecaro." Aya said, grabbing Altia's feet and pulling her off the bed, she landed with a thump and a squeal.  
  
" Hey! That hurt!" Altia whined as she stood up, wiping herself off. " Is everyone else up?" She said with attitude in her voice.  
  
" Everyone else is ready and waiting for you, Miss Altia." Amras said as he leaned against the doorway. " Are you almost ready?" His voice now held impatience.  
  
" I'm getting there. Just go, both of you. I can't change while you're in here!!!" She shouted as she pushed them out the door and shut it, locking it in the process. She quickly changed to her normal attire and walked out the door, where everyone was standing. " Kay, lets go!" She smiled and left the Inn.  
  
" Please...somebody help!" The group heard a voice call from the entrance of the town.  
  
" Come on you guys, that guy's hurt." Aya ran ahead but felt someone grasp her wrist and pull her back. " Altia, what are you doing?" She said with a look of unbelieving in her eyes.  
  
" Aya, look..." She pointed to a knight dressed in green and another male in red armor, along with a dark clad female and a petite girl in white. " That's my brother and the others. We can't let them see me." She said as she pulled her around the corner, where they climbed to the roof of a nearby building, so they could hear and see what's going on.  
  
" Sandoras....they took the King... to Hellena ...and the city is taken over....please save King Albert...." The knight said before he died.  
  
" King Albert! I'm sorry, I have to go!" Lavitz stood up and ran towards the exit of the town but before he reached it a man in fuchsia hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and they took him of to the Inn.  
  
" Oh no...Al." Altia said quietly as she tilted her head towards the ground. " The city too...." She took a deep breath and turned to the group. " You guys, I have to go save Albert. He's like my big bro--" Aya cut her off.  
  
" We'll go with you, you can't do this by yourself." Aya smiled at her with softness in her eyes, Amras, Hiecaro and Blaze all nodded in agreement.  
  
" You guys....thank you." She smiled back and transformed into a Dragoon, the others following her example. They quickly flew off to Hellena and made it into the 'Hellish Prison.'  
  
The group was now inside this place that seemed like an endless nightmare, but quickly hid, seeing their little 'friends' run in not to far behind them, but once Dart and the others were past, they simply followed them.  
  
" So how long are we going to follow these dolts?" Amras asked as they paused, Dart and the others running into the center of a large room, standing on a grate. Only a few minutes later, the grate was opened and Dart's group fell below, where they were intended to become 'feed.' " Answers that question." Altia nodded and the group quickly ran through the prison and to the top, where they found Fruegel.  
  
" Well Your Highness, aren't I nice? I'm letting you see one last sunrise before you die." Fruegel laughed and continued taunting the King. Soon, just before Fruegel killed Albert, Shana shot an arrow into his arm, getting his attention.  
  
" Fruegel!" Dart shouted in unison with Lavitz as the group ran up towards him.  
  
" Dart, Lavitz!" Altia shouted as she ran over to the armor clan males. " Let me help!" She said as Fruegel began the battle. Before they could deny her request, the three of them were in battle with the large, ugly man.  
  
The three of them transformed into Dragoons and quickly defeated Fruegel and his minions, but as they turned around they saw the hooded man behind Albert, pulling something out of him.  
  
" Albert!!" Altia and Lavitz shouted in unison as they ran towards the hooded man. Lavitz jumped and changed to the Green Dragoon in mid air and flew at him with his spear.  
  
The hooded man grinned and began materializing a sword. Blaze saw this and only a moment before Lavitz took the fatal blow, Blaze took it for him. He then collapsed to the ground.  
  
" Blaze!!" Altia ran over to him and held him in her arms. " Blaze, why'd you do that?" She said as tears began streaming down her face.  
  
" I couldn't let Lavitz die. I know....how much he means to you. I want you to know...I love you...and take care..." Blaze's body fell limp in her arms and she hugged his body, crying rivers.  
  
" Altia...." Amras turned his attention from Altia to Lloyd, whose hood had fallen. " Lloyd! Why did you do this!?" He shouted with anger in his voice.  
  
' Hmm, he might come in handy. He has great strength... part demon...' Lloyd thought to himself as he looked into Amras' eyes. His hands began glowing purple and a ball of black energy formed, which he shot into Amras, his eyes changing from their normal look to nothing but coldness and evil as he grinned at the crying Altia.  
  
" Amras, let's go!" Lloyd said as he leapt off the side of the balcony, Amras now the Dark Flame Dragoon right behind him.  
  
Haha! Duntya jus love me? I stop there cuz I feel like it! Please review! 


	14. The Dark Mystic

****

Chapter 12- The Dark Mystic

Altia remained on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her sobs and whimpers echoed in the silence of the empty room. Aya slowly walked over to Altia and knelt next to her. She placed a warm hand silently on Altia's slim shoulders. Altia turned in one swift movement and hugged her friend, soaking her shirt with tears.

" Shhh...." Aya said gently, caressing Altia's hair, running her fingers through it for comfort. She slowly moved, one leg bent and partially underneath Altia, and the other out in front of her. Aya was partially wrapped around Altia's small form, trying to comfort her as a mother would.

" A-amras...Lloyd...he...." She burst into more tears.

" Shh...I know, I know...don't worry, Altia. We'll get him back, I promise." She said as she continued to gently run her fingers through her hair.

_Hmm...the white ancient and the half-demon have fallen in love? This could be interesting...._

Thought a young girl, who remained hidden in the shadows of the dungeon. She smirked to herself. She blended in well with the shadows, her dark clothing and large black wings.

_I'll have to follow them....they'll lead me to Lloyd....._She smiled and she let herself freefall backwards off of the top floor of the large prison.

Shana looked down at the sleeping Altia, who rested her head in Shana's lap, and gently brushed a strand of Altia's hair out of her face, and let out a small sigh. " Poor thing, she must be exhausted. She's gone through so much. She almost lost her king, her brother, and she lost both a friend...and her love." She said, looking at her sympathetically with her big, hazel-brown eyes.

Aya nodded and kneeled in front of the large couch they resided on, looking at Altia sadly. " I hope she'll be okay." She paused for a moment. " Maybe I shouldn't have promised her that..." She said, drifting off.

Hiecaro looked over at Aya, and then returned his gaze back to the window. " Don't say that." He said bluntly. Aya made a curious humming sound. " We'll find him. We have to." He said, looking down sadly.

Aya climbed to her feet, and walked over to Hiecaro, placing and hand on his back. " Yo-" She was cut off as he turned and hugged her. " Oh...Hiecaro..." She hugged him tightly. " Everything will be okay..."

The entire party, now made up of both Dart and Altia's party, sat around in silence. Thinking. Thinking about the battles, what they've lost, what they've gained, the frivolous things that have faded into nothing but memories. All sitting around moping.

_Mmm...where am I?_ Altia thought as she looked around at her new environment. She was now surrounded by nothingness. Everything was black. An abyss of darkness. As she slowly turned on her heels she turned to find a girl behind her.

The girl was young, only sixteen years old. She had long, mousy brown tresses that fell to the part of her back that curved in the most, but she had bangs that came just below her cheek bone, parted on the left side, and shorter layers in the front. Her skin was pale as death, and rather fair.

She was small in height, barely five-foot tall, but her curves more than made up for her height, or lack thereof. She had the legs of a dancer, a small and toned waist, and slim arms. But it was her hourglass shape that was so unbelievable for such a young age. She had hips to kill and breasts that were large enough to catch the eye of any of the elite soldiers.

The young woman had a round face with ample cheeks, which held a rosy tone to them. Her lips were a luscious cherry-pink, and they were fairly full. Her eyes were a beautiful, bright crystalline green color, which were offset by the grayish-green shade that outlined her iris. She had thin, petite eyebrows, and a button nose. The woman was a very cheerful and carefree one, which was very noticeable just from her very aura.

Her clothes were dark, and rather plain. She wore a simple pair of dark-blue jeans, which were skin tight until about the knees, where the flared out. Her shirt was a simple, black, cap-sleeved shirt that was skin tight. On her feet she wore a pair of black shoes with white soles, white toes, and white ties.

She smiled gently and spread her large, black angel wings.

" Who are you?" Altia asked gently.

The girl's eyes began to glow violet, as did her hands. " Il ian Ayren, tetho Darlika Methico." Altia looked at her, pausing as she quickly translated it to ' I am Ayren, the Dark Mystic.'


End file.
